LINE
by kavey key
Summary: Kisah empat orang anak berandal yang tinggal satu rumah. Dengan cerita cinta yang tidak pernah lepas layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Hoonsik, Jark (Markson), BNior, BinHwan
1. Introduction

Tittle : Love is Never Ending

Pairing : -Markson (Jark)

-BNior/JJ project

-BinHwan

-HoonSik

Genre : Drama, Friendship

Rate : T

Warning : Boy x Boy. Yang ga suka castnya di mohon jangan baca. Terlanjur baca tolong jangan komentar yang ga enak. Lagian ini saya bikin buat fun aja, jadi Saya terima masukkan yang baik-baik

Berhubung saya lagi seneng sama banyak couple di luar kapel yang love is never ending kemarin, jadi saya buat ini. Lagi couple2 kemarin kayaknya udah pasaran di FF, hehehe peace '-')v

Mohon maaf ff Love Is Never Ending sebelumnya ga saya lanjut, saya ganti yang ini. Hehehehe

* * *

Chapter 1 : Introduction

* * *

BinHwan

.

.

Jinhwan mengkerutkan alisnya memperhatikan layar laptop. Matanya yang sipit semakin kecil saat membaca dengan serius soal-soal di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tak peduli saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan wajah tampan kekasihnya. "Kau terlalu banyak belajar, hyung." Ucap Hanbin, diiringi kecupan di bibir Jinhwan.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus masuk universitas, Binnie. Mana bisa aku santai-santai saja?" jawab Jinhwan dengan mata tetap terpaku pada laptopnya.

"Ya ya ya, jangan lupa makan." Hanbin mengusap rambut kekasihnya dengan sayang. Ia memperhatikan Jinhwan dengan pandangan tak bisa di jelaskan, "hyung?"

Jinhwan berdeham.

"Junhoe kembali." Jinhwan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Menatap tak percaya pada sang kekasih, kemudian menggenggam tangan Hanbin bermaksud menenangkan.

"Aku akan tetap di sisi mu."

"Kau mengatakan itu padanya dulu, hyung."

"Hanbin…" Jinhwan mengusap pipi namjanya dengan lembut, "…pada akhirnya aku memilihmu."

"Dan sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memilihku."

"Binnie,"

"Karena Junhoe menduakanmu dan kau terlanjur sakit hati, atau karena kau kasihan padaku. Karena… jika boleh jujur," Hanbin menghela nafas. "aku tidak yakin kau mencintaiku."

Jinhwan tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Memang benar, ia bahkan tak bisa memutuskan kemana hatinya saat ini. "Mianhae," kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "aku mencintaimu," – _tapi tetap tak bisa melupakannya-_

"Kalau begitu, hyung?" terdengar Hanbin membuang nafasnya kasar, seakan mengusir kegundahan hatinya untuk menanyakan ini. "siapa yang lebih kau cintai?"

* * *

Markson

.

.

"Kau benar tak ingin berkunjung?" tanya Jackson memastikan ketika mereka tengah berada di depan rumahnya. Pasalnya, kekasihnya ini tak biasa menolak tawaran untuk berkunjung ke rumah yang ia tempati bersama teman-temannya. Jackson sempat curiga saat Mark menggunakan alasan tak jelas untuk menolaknya.

Mereka sudah lama tak bertemu. Jackson lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu liburannya di Hongkong bersama keluarga, sedang Mark menghabiskannya di Korea, entah karena apa. padahal jika di pikir-pikir lagi, sahabat Mark tidak begitu banyak. Hanya sekumpulan anak Amerika yang bermukim di Korea sama sepertinya. Mereka juga termasuk sahabat Jackson.

"Aku tak ingin." Lagi. Alasan ini yang tidak bisa Jackson mengerti,

"Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?"

Mark memperhatikan sekelilingnya. _Sepi._ Dan pertanyaan Jackson dibalas ciuman oleh Mark. Tentu saja Jackson tak menolaknya, terlebih ia sangat merindukan bibir merah Mark. Tangan kiri Jackson beralih menekan kepala Mark membuat ciumannya semakin dalam.

"Nggh," lenguhnya saat bibir Jackson merambat menghisap kulit di bawah telinganya. "J-Jack, hhh…"

Jackson menarik tubuhnya, ia melupakan posisi mereka yang berada di tempat terbuka sekarang. Ah, ini karena ia kalah start dengan Mark yang lebih dulu turun dari mobil. Seharusnya 'kan ia memuaskan nafsunya dulu di dalam mobil.

"Mark ayolah, aku ingin sekarang."

"Ti. Dak. Kau harus istirahat hari ini, karena besok kita harus sekolah, oke?"

Jackson membuang nafasnya kasar. "Baiklah, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan chagiya~" ujarnya diiringi kecupan di kening Mark.

Jackson memperhatikan Mark yang memasuki mobil hingga kendaraan beroda empat dan kekasihnya itu menghilang di tikungan jalan. Ia mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Tentu saja. Ia hanya satu bulan meninggalkan rumah ini.

Rumah dua lantai yang cukup besar untuk orang pendatang sepertinya. Ia harus banyak bersyukur, karena selain itu ia juga menumpang _gratis_ disini. Sekali lagi, _**gratis**_ **.** Rumah milik keluarga Ilhoon ini terdari dari 4 kamar, dapur, halaman depan yang berisi banyak bunga karya Jinyoung dan Jinhwan, dan halaman belakang yang di _design_ seperti bar kecil di ruangan terbuka.

"AKU PULANG!" teriaknya semangat ketika tiba di ruang tengah. Sayang, tiga sahabatnya disana bahkan tak berniat membalas sapaannya sama sekali. "Ya! aku pulang! Kalian tidak merindukanku?"

"Ah, hidupku bahkan lebih tentram tanpamu." Sahut Hyunsik. Yang dibalas tawa renyah Ilhoon dan Hanbin.

"Ayolah hyung, aku tau kalian menjalani masa sulit tanpaku."

"Sikapmu tidak berubah." Ilhoon menyahut, "kau dengan siapa?"

"Mark. Tapi ia tidak mau kesini."

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening. Sayangnya Jackson tak mengerti situasi. Otaknya cukup lamban untuk mencerna keadaan, justru melihat-lihat kepenjuru ruangan. Entah apa yang dicarinya.

"Jackson, kau sudah pulang?" Jinhwan keluar dari kamar dan memecah suasana. Jackson mengangguk antusias. Memang hanya Jinhwan yang menyayanginya, "Istirahat sana!"

"Oke, umma!"

Jackson memasuki kamar yang ia tempati bersama Jaebum. Bicara Jaebum, Jackson tersadar sahabatnya itu tidak ada tadi. Ia 'kan rindu saling _bully_ dengan roommate-nya yang terkesan _cool_ dan sangar itu. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin Jaebum sedang bersama Jinyoung kesayangannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kita semua telat!" Jaebum mengambil sepatunya, memakainya sambil berlari kecil menuju tasnya.

"Mana aku tahu! Kenapa kalian tidak bangun lebih awal?! Jaebum, itu sepatuku, bodoh!" Hanbin tak kalah ribut.

"Yang harusnya bisa bangun lebih awal itu kau dan Ilhoon, bodoh!" Jaebum melempar sepatunya.

"Memang kemana sih, mereka?" Jackson sudah pada sentuhan akhir mengambil topinya. Lalu berlari keluar sambil sesekali merapikan seragam yang masih berantakan.

"Jinhwan hyung dan hyunsik hyung sudah pergi lebih dulu, ada rapat." Jawab Ilhoon. Ia berlari menyusul Jackson sambil menyemprotkan parfum.

"Jaebum, Hanbin, cepatlah!"

"NDE!"

.

.

Bel baru saja berbunyi, tapi sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Empat orang yang kita tahu bernama Ilhoon, Jaebum, Hanbin dan Jackson berlarian di koridor sekolah menuju kelas masing-masing. Entah kemana hilangnya imej _cool_ mereka yang biasa di perlihatkan di sekolah, saat ini keempatnya justu terlihat aneh. _Toh, tidak ada yang melihat,_ pikir mereka.

Jackson sampai di depan kelasnya. Merapikan kembali seragam dan topinya, kemudian masuk dengan santai. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Jinyoung, kekasih Jaebum yang entah kenapa terlihat muram.

"Kau telat?"

"Aku pikir tidak. Guru belum masuk, kau kenapa? Tidak bersemangat."

Junior tersenyum, namun sayang ia belum sempat membalas Jackson karena guru lebih dulu datang.

* * *

BRUK

Suara tubrukan _namja_ kecil dengan dinding itu tak juga menyudahi aksi Ilhoon yang emosi. Ia menarik _namja_ lawannya ke bilik kamar mandi, mengenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam _closet_ sambil menyemprotkannya dengan _shower_ kecil.

"Jangan pernah mencari gara-gara denganku!" ancaman Ilhoon di balas desis kesakitan oleh _namja_ di bawahnya.

"Sudahlah, Hunnie, diluar pasti sudah ramai. Aku berani bertaruh Hyunsik hyung akan datang sebentar lagi."

Hanbin merangkul tubuh sahabatnya untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Benar saja, di luar toilet puluhan siswa menunggunya. Tapi siapa peduli? yang Ilhoon pedulikan adalah Hyunsik yang baru tiba dengan wajah yang memerah marah menyambutnya. Menariknya kasar entah kemana. Sedangkan Hanbin mengangkat bahunya acuh.

BNior

"Hhhh jii," desahan yeoja menggema di ruang dance. Keadaan yang sepi-mengingat kegiatan ekskul belum aktif dilakukan- di manfaatkan dua sejoli itu untuk bercumbu, bibir sang namja kini menghisap kuat perpotongan leher yeoja di hadapannnya.

Setelah puas, ia kembali melumat bibir, menghisapnya rakus seakan orang 'haus' dengan tangan nakal menggerayangi dada yeoja itu.

"Jaebum!" teriakan seorang namja menghentikan aktifitas mereka, Jaebum berbisik dan mengelus rambut yeoja itu sambil tersenyum, "kha, pergilah cantik." ujarnya. Sang yeoja mengangguk kemudian beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Ada apa, chagiya?" tanya Jaebum dengan intonasi sangat halus. Yang ditanya masih diam dengan mata berkaca kaca. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada Jaebum, _'apa jaebum tidak punya hati?'_ atau _'berhentilah melakukan ini.'_ tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, ialah yang membuat Jaebum seperti ini, membuat Jaebum menjadi namja brengsek untuknya.

"M, mengajak, mu pulang bersama nanti." jawab sang namja gugup. Jaebum melangkah mendekat, masih dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Mianhae Junior, aku ada janji." ia mengecup puncak kepala Junior kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Dengan gadis tadi? Atau gadis lain?" Junior bergetar. Bukan hanya suaranya tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Air matanya sudah mengalir, isakkan pilunya terdengar putus asa -entahlah- Kakinya terasa lemas, tak lagi bisa menopang tubuhnya hingga jatuh dengan posisi bertekuk lutut.

"Bangunlah."

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini?"

"Junior, bangun!"

"Aku menyesal. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo,"

Jaebum ikut menitikkan airmatanya, namun baginya ini belum cukup. Belum. Junior harus harus lebih sakit dari ini, setidaknya hukuman harus setimpal. Jaebum berbalik meninggalkan Junior yang masih terisak juga berteriak memanggil namanya. "Mianhae, junior." gumamnya yang hanya di dengar diri sendiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari Jackson melihat kejadian itu. Namun ia kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju kelas kekasihnya, mungkin ia bisa menanyakan ini nanti, Jinyoung pasti butuh waktu sendiri. Ia 'kan selalu seperti itu. Lagipula mereka terbiasa bertengkar.

* * *

MarkSon/ JaRk

.

.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana reaksi Jackson nanti padamu, Mark." Ucap JinHwan

"Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku pikir, kami terbawa suasana." Mark menunduk "Hwannie?"

"Hm?"

"Aku selalu bersalah melihat mereka bertiga."

"Itu wajar. Apapun alasannya, perselingkuhanmu dengan Junior tak bisa di benarkan."

Jinhwan mengusap punggung Mark mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Tidak ada kalimat yang keluar, mereka hanya terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Cukup lama hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi keterdiaman mereka.

"Kau, hhh, mengkhianatiku, Mark."

T

B

C

TuberCulosis /gedeng/ To Be Continue maksudnya


	2. Markson

Tittle : Love is Never Ending

Pairing : -Markson (Jark)

-BinHwan

-BNior/JJ project

-HoonSik

Genre : Drama, Friendship

Rate : T

Warning : Boy x Boy. Yang ga suka castnya di mohon jangan baca. Terlanjur baca tolong jangan komentar yang ga enak. Lagian ini saya bikin buat fun aja, jadi Saya terima masukkan yang baik-baik aja

Oh iya, kalau ada kata "Im" di bacanya jgn 'ayem' ya, semacem manggil Lim, jadi im gitu ㈳3 itu nama panggilan hyunsik oppa.

* * *

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana reaksi Jackson nanti padamu, Mark." Perkataan JinHwan membuat Jackson menghentikan langkahnya. Ia baru saja tiba di kelas kekasihnya dan berniat mengagetkan dua orang terdekatnya itu harus tertunda karena penasaran dengan pembahasan mereka, lebih memilih duduk di belakang dan mendengarkan lanjutan percakapan sahabat dan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku pikir, kami terbawa suasana." Mark menunduk "Hwannie?"

"Hm?"

"Aku selalu bersalah melihat mereka bertiga."

"Itu wajar. Apapun alasannya, perselingkuhanmu dengan Junior tak bisa di benarkan."

Dan dunia seakan berhenti untuk Jackson. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, ia bahkan merasa tubuh dan lidahnya tak berfungsi sesuai perintah otaknya lagi. Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, menahan sesak yang kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya. Jackson mengepalkan tangannya, mengatur nafas yang berubah tak teratur setelah mendengar kenyataan itu.

"Kau, mengkhianatiku, Mark?"

Sontak kedua namja di depannya membalikkan badan mendengar suara itu. Suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinga mereka. Suara yang membuat Mark _mati kutu_ saat itu juga.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Markson**

* * *

Keduanya berada di ruang olahraga. Berdiri ditengah lapangan _indoor_ sambil menatap satu sama lain. Jackson dengan tatapan marahnyanya, sedangkan Mark dengan pandangan sendu yang bahkan sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

"Mianhae…" satu kata lirih terucap dari bibir mark. Ia bersimpuh dengan memegang bagian depan kaki Jackson, meremas celananya kuat berusaha melampiaskan emosi. "Hhh, Jackson. Jebal."

"Lepas!" jawabnya dingin. Entah mengapa ia melihat gambaran Jinyoung di Mark saat ini.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Mark!"

Jackson menghentakkan kakinya satu persatu dengan keras, melepas cengkraman Mark yang tak merubah posisinya.

"Bangun, brengsek!"

Mark tak bergeming.

"Bangun atau kuhajar kau!"

"Lakukan."

Ganti Jackson terdiam.

"Aku berselingkuh dengan Junior." Mark terhenti saat mendengar gumaman ' _brengsek'_ dari Jackson. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi kumohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Jackson tersenyum remeh. Menarik kerah baju _namja_ yang masih bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan kasar, kemudian melayangkan pukulan penuh emosi pada wajah yang selalu di pujanya itu. Tak puas, Jackson melakukannya berulang kali hingga wajah tampan kekasihnya hampir tak di kenali. Kulit yang biasa tersentuh dengan bibinya, kini di penuhi memar dan darah di setiap inci.

Mark tidak melawan.

Tidak. Dia bahkan tak menghindar.

Dia membebaskan Jackson untuk melakukan apapun.

Hingga tubuhnya sudah lemas untuk sekedar digerakkan dan terjatuh di pelukkan Jackson, namun ia sempat susah payah mengulurkan tangan menghapus air mata Jackson kemudian benar-benar hilang kesadaran.

* * *

 **HonSik**

* * *

Hyunsik mendudukkan Ilhoon di kursi panjang disamping gedung sekolah. Meremas pundak Ilhoon sambil mengatur nafasnya berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Jung kecil ini. "Hoonnie,"

"Kenapa?! Kau mau memarahiku lagi?!"

 _See?_ Hyunsik bahkan belum memulai apapun.

"Bagaimana lagi aku menasehatimu?"

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan lagi. Aku tidak butuh nasehat siapapun termasuk kau dan keluargaku."

"Hoonnie," Hyunsik menghela nafas, "dengar, sayang,"

"Tidak mau! Dia yang memulai perang denganku!"

"Demi Tuhan Ilhoon, apa lagi yang membuatmu marah?"

"Dia menyukaimu!"

"Astaga, sayang-"

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengannya." Ilhoon menatap sengit kekasihnya.

Hyunsik membatu.

Ilhoon tahu hubungannya dengan Chanwoo?

"Kenapa diam? Kau membawaku kedalam hubungan ini karena ingin balas dendam padaku yang sering membully Chanwoo, kan?" Ilhoon berkaca-kaca mengatakannya. Inilah hal yang membuat Hyunsik gundah. Ia tak pernah bisa melihat Ilhoon menangis. Tidak walaupun ia sendiri yang merancangnya. Sudah dipastikan ia kalah telak dalam permainannya sendiri.

"Jika kau ingin pergi, ini saat yang tepat. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Jadi pergilah dengan bangga karena kau sudah berhasil."

.

.

Jinyoung menatap meja sebelahnya bingung. Pasalnya, sahabat Hongkong-nya tidak ada di tepat, tidak biasanya Jackson membolos. Sebandel-bandelnya para sahabat-sahabat Jaebum itu, mereka tak pernah mau membolos-kecuali Ilhoon-

Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Jackson, namun tidak ada jawaban. Baru saja Jinyong akan mengajak Jackson makan malam bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Setelah itu, ia mungkin akan mengakui perbuatannya. Jinyoung pasti akan melakukan apapun agar Jackson mau memaafkannya.

Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tak tenang mengingat Jackson. Jinyoung memutuskan menggambar _gravity_ dengan tulisan _'Mianhae'_ lalu menyimpannya di kolong meja Jackson.

* * *

 **BinHwan**

* * *

"Bubar!" Hanbin mengusir kerumunan orang-orang di depan kamar mandi dengan satu kata. Namun sudut matanya menangkap seseorang yang justru berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dia tidak berubah, ya?" tanya _namja_ yang baru saja datang menghampiri Hanbin. Ia tak perlu menengok untuk mengetahui pemilik suara, karena ia sudah hafal betul suara ini. Ah, Hanbin baru saja selesai membujuk Ilhoon untuk berhenti membully, sekarang justru ia yang ingin sekali membully melampiaskan emosi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hanbin, membuat _namja_ di hadapannya tersenyum meremehkan. "Lama tidak bertemu, Hanbin." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk.

"Untuk apa kau kembali?"

"Ada hal yang ingin kuselesaikan."

"Pergilah dengan cepat."

"Tidak janji. Ah, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau merebut Jinhwanku?"

"Karena kau berselingkuh."

"Kau tidak berniat menolong Jaebum dan Jackson juga? Mengencani mereka tak buruk menurutku."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Hanbin mengalihkan pandangan pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tidak berpikir Jinhwan akan melepas kontak dengan ku begitu saja, kan?" tanyanya memancing. Puas melihat ekspresi Hanbin, ia kembali melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kalau aku ganti merebut Jinhwan darimu?"

* * *

 **MarkSon**

* * *

Mark terbangun diruang kesehatan, tersenyum kecil saat sadar Jackson-lah yang membawanya kesini. Jackson tidak akan tega meninggalkan Mark pingsan di ruang olahraga apalagi tidak ada orang sama sekali disana.

Tapi kemudian senyumnya memudar berganti ringisan kecil saat sadar perbuatan gilanya tak akan mudah di maafkan Jackson, ia sadar Jackson tak mungkin menerimanya, ia sadar juga sudah diambang batas. Tapi satu yang Mark sadari, ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Jackson. Katakanlah Mark egois, tapi setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan selama liburan ini. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jackson, ia merindukan Jackson.

Mark sadar…

Mark mencintai Jackson. Bukan Jinyoung.

Bagitupula Jinyoung. Ia sadar Mark adalah obsesinya sejak dulu. Jinyoung tak pernah mencintai Mark.

Tak peduli dengan nyeri di tubuhnya, ia kemudian bangkit meninggalkan ruangan itu, langkahnya semakin dekat menuju halte entah akan kemana tujuannya. Ia hanya berharap dapat sedikit melupakan masalah dengan Jackson hari ini.

.

.

Jackson duduk ditempat Ilhoon dan Hyunsik tadi berbicara setelah menggendong Mark ke Ruang Kesehatan. Ia menatapi tangannya lesu. Hati dan pikirannya benar-benar tidak singkron untuk saat ini. Hatinya menyesal karena ia baru saja menyakiti Mark, ia baru saja membuat kekasihnya babak belur oleh tangannya sendiri. Namun pikirannya membenarkan apa yang ia lakukan, Mark pantas mendapatkannya karena ia selingkuh dengan Jinyoung, sahabatnya.

Kekasihnya mengkhianatinya.

Sahabatnya mengkhianatinya.

Sahabatnya yang lain menutupinya.

Tidak.

Sahabat-sahabatnya pasti punya alasan kenapa mereka tak memberitahu Jackson. Belum lagi Jaebum juga sama sepertinya. Jaebum. Sahabatnya yang satu itu bertingkah layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa saat mereka berangkat sekolah tadi.

Jackson mengambil ponselnya, terdapat 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari Jinyoung dan 10 pesan menanyakan keberadaanya. Ia lebih memilih mengabaikan dan tidak kembali kekelas untuk hari ini. Ia belum siap melihat Jinyoung.

.

.

Mark mendatangi sebuah _club_ cukup besar di pinggir jalan yang tentu saja belum beroperasi siang ini. Ia membuka pintunya tanpa harus mendapat halangan dari seorang _namja_ besar yang berjaga didepan tempat itu. Matanya menjelajah menemukan ketiga sahabatnya yang entah sedang membicarakan apa di salah satu sofa yang biasa digunakan para tamu.

" _Hello, Mark! How are you- Oh God, What happen-"_

" _Shut up, Amber!"_

" _Mark, your face-"_

"Aku ingin minum!" Mark menyela ucapan salah satu _namja_ tampan disana.

"Mark, kau ada masalah dengan Jackson?" tanya _namja_ lain dengan topi yang menutupi rambut _plontos_ nya.

"Ya."

"Masalah apa?"

Mark diam, menatap dua teman lelakinya bergantian. "Peniel, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Sungjae berselingkuh?"

"Aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkannya." Ia diam sebentar kemudian memperhatikan Mark. "Jackson selingkuh?"

"Rome, bagaimana denganmu?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, Mark kembali bertanya _namja_ tampan sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, Sungjae kan kekasihnya."

DUG

Peniel memukul kepala sahabatnya keras, "Maksudnya jika Ray selingkuh, bodoh!"

"Shhh, Aku mungkin akan membunuhnya dan selingkuhannya."

"Memegang pisau saja kau belum becus."

"Tidak harus menggunakan pisau, kan?"

Amber yang tadi sempat mendapat bentakan dari Mark menggeleng kecil. Mengusap bahu Mark bermaksud menenangkannya, "Aku yakin Jackson hanya mencintaimu, Mark."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak menyangka Jackson begitu." Rome ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

" _Guys,_ kalian salah paham."

Peniel berdecak gemas, "Kalau begitu jelaskan."

"Aku berselingkuh."

Hening.

"Dengan Jinyoung."

Masih hening.

Tapi ekspresi mereka jelas tidak bisa menutupi jika mereka sangat terkejut. Mark menundukkan kepalanya dalam, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas helaan nafas kasar entah dari siapa.

"Itu gila, Mark." Peniel buka suara

"Apa yang ada di otakmu?" Amber manyahut.

"Pantas kau babak belur. Aku akan membunuhmu jika jadi Jackson."

Tidak ada lagi yang membuka suara. Mereka benar, ia sudah gila. Semua orang tau Jackson sangat menyayanginya, dan Jaebum sangat mencintai Jinyoung, tapi ia merusaknya.

Pikirannya berlarut memikirkan kemungkinan yang bahkan tidak ingin ia bayangkan. Kemungkinan Jackson tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, kemungkinan Jackson membencinya, hingga kemungkinan Jackson akan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Mian buat yang kecewa sama FF ini karena alurnya yang lemot kek siput. Tapi ya ini gaya penulisan saya, mau ngerubah juga susah wkwkwk

Tolong komentarnya ya, yang kemarin komen mian blm sempet aku bales2in hehehe '-')v


	3. BNior

T

ittle : Love is Never Ending

Pairing : -Markson (Jark)

-BinHwan

-BNior/JJ project

-HoonSik

Genre : Drama, Friendship

Rate : T

WARNING : BOY X BOY

* * *

Mark terbangun diruang kesehatan, tersenyum kecil saat sadar Jackson-lah yang membawanya kesini. Jackson tidak akan tega meninggalkan Mark pingsan di ruang olahraga apalagi tidak ada orang sama sekali disana.

Tapi kemudian senyumnya memudar berganti ringisan kecil saat sadar perbuatan gilanya tak akan mudah di maafkan Jackson, ia sadar Jackson tak mungkin menerimanya, ia sadar juga sudah diambang batas. Tapi satu yang Mark sadari, ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Jackson. Katakanlah Mark egois, tapi setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan selama liburan ini. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jackson, ia merindukan Jackson.

Mark sadar…

Mark mencintai Jackson. Bukan Jinyoung.

Bagitupula Jinyoung. Ia sadar Mark adalah obsesinya sejak dulu. Jinyoung tak pernah mencintai Mark.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : BNior**

* * *

Jackson memutuskan kembali ke rumah setelah mengirim pesan pada Jaebum untuk membawa tasnya yang ditinggalkan di sekolah. Ia kehilangan kata untuk berbicara pada sahabat disamping mejanya itu.

Jackson mengambil dua botol soju di ruangan khusus, kemudian membawanya ke _mini bar_ di halaman belakang. Ia baru sadar betapa bergunanya tempat ini di saat-saat keterpurukannya. Ia menenggak langsung dari botolnya, membiarkan rasa panas masuk ke kerongkongan yang entah mengapa terasa nikmat. Biasanya Mark akan memarahinya saat melakukan ini di _club_ Amber –sahabat mereka— _heh_ Jackson tersenyum miris mengingat itu.

.

..

Jinyoung menatap pekarangan sekolah di bawahnya dengan sendu, ia tetap tinggal walaupun yang lain sudah berlarian ke luar sekolah saat bel pulang terdengar. Jinyoung memutuskan menyendiri di atap sekolah merenungkan kejadian hari ini. Jaebum mengatakan Jackson membolos tanpa sebab, dan Jinhwan membawa tas Mark saat pulang tadi. Pikirannya berkecamuk, mungkin Jackson sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Menggenggam _handphone_ putihnya dengan gemetar, menimang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak punya muka untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Jackson, tetapi Jinyoung juga tidak rela sahabat baiknya harus mendiamkannya. Meskipun Jinyoung pantas mendapatkan yang lebih buruk dari itu.

Cukup lama berdebat dengan pikirannya, Jinyoung akhirnya membuka percakapan _line_ -nya dengan Jackson mencoba mengirim _voice note_.

"Mianhae…" ia terdiam sebentar, "jika ada kata yang dapat digunakan selain itu, aku akan mengatakannya. Jackson, mianhae," Jinyoung menangis, perasaan bersalah yang terpendam pada sahabatnya selama berbulan-bulan kini pecah. Menyadari betapa _brengsek_ nya dia dan betapa berarti Jackson dan Jaebum selama ini.

"K, kau boleh memukulku, apapun membuatmu lebih baik lakukanlah padaku. Aku bersedia."

"Aku akui itu tidak mudah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain lagi selain maaf. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku."

 _Send_

Jinyoung berdiri dari duduknya, dengan ragu kakinya menaiki pinggiran gedung yang cukup berbahaya. Di perhatikannya lagi halaman sekolah dengan lebih jelas. Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di bawah dan mungkin hanya ada dia di sekolah ini. Jinyoung memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin menggoyah tubuhnya. Ia mulai merentangkan tangan hingga seseorang menariknya kembali.

Menyelamatkannya.

.

.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku bodoh, ya hahaha. Bukankah begitu? Saat kau mencintai, kau akan semakin bodoh."

"Jangan melantur, Jackson."

"Berisik! Jaebum, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Selingkuh. Mereka selingkuh, kan?" Jaebum diam, ia memperhatikan botol kosong di hadapannya.

"Kau minum berapa botol?"

"Baru 2, ayo ikut, Bi."

Jaebum meninggalkan sahabatnya itu, membuat Jackson sempat berdecak kesal. Namun wajahnya kembali senang saat Jaebum kembali membawa 4 botol soju sekaligus.

"Ayo bersenang-senang."

.

.

Jinyoung berlari kecil dari halte ke kediaman Jaebum dan para sahabatnya setelah mendapat pesan dari Hyunsik bahwa kekasihnya mabuk lagi. Ya, lagi. Setelah masalah itu, ia lebih sering mendapat kabar Jaebum mabuk. Inikah yang ia bilang acara pulang sekolah? Ia bahkan belum lulus SMA.

Jinyoung memasuki bangunan itu tanpa harus menekan bel atau mengetuk pintu, ia di sambut senyuman Hyunsik di ruang tengah "Hyung!"

"Di halaman belakang. Jackson sudah aku amankan, tapi Jaebum seperti biasa." Seperti biasa, hanya Jinyoung yang mampu menyudahi acara minum Jaebum kesayangannya. "Tidurkan di kamar tamu."

Tanpa membalas hyung tertuanya, ia segera menuju halaman belakang. Menemukan Jaebum yang memegang botol sambil menangis terisak. Jinyoung menghentikan langkahnya, memegang dada sebelah kiri yang entah mengapa berdenyut _nyeri_ padahal pemandangan ini bukanlah pertama kali untuknya.

Ia lagi-lagi mengutuk dirinya yang menjadi penyebab Jaebum melakukan ini, dan mengutuk dirinya untuk sempat berpikir mengakhiri hidup tanpa menyelesaikan semua masalah yang di tinggalkannya.

"Hyung?"

Jaebum tidak bergeming saat Jinyoung mulai merengkuh tubuhnya, mencium kepalanya berkali-kali sambil menangis. "Jinyoung, aku membencimu, aku membencimu. Ah, ani ani, aku membenci diriku sendiri, benci diriku yang tak bisa membencimu."

"Mianhae."

"Dalam keadaan senang atau sedih, kau orang pertama yang aku ingat. Bahkan saat mabuk, kau orang pertama yang memenuhi otakku. Ah, aku bisa gila."

"Hyung, aku disini."

"Semakin aku mengingatmu aku semakin membencimu, semakin aku membencimu aku semakin sakit."

Jinyoung terdiam kemudian tersenyum kecil, kekasihnya selalu menjadi bawel jika sedang mabuk. "Kita masuk ya, hyung."

Jinyoung melingkarkan tangan Jaebum di lehernya, menuntun _namja_ kesayangannya menuju kamar tamu. Ia segera merebahkan tubuh kekasihnya di kasur, membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki kemudian beralih mengusap rambut hitam Jaebum. Ia hendak membuka seragam Jaebum namun tangan sang kekasih menahannya. Jinyoung terlalu hafal apa yang akan di lakukan Jaebum, ia pasrah saat lengan itu sudah berada di tengkuknya untuk menariknya kedalam ciuman penuh nafsu.

"Nghh, akh! hyung!"

Jinyoung meringis saat Jaebum menjambak rambutnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia kembali berteriak ketika tangan kekasihnya menampar pipinya kencang hingga kepalanya menghantam pinggir _ranjang_. Belum puas, Jaebum kembali menarik rambut Jinyoung dengan keras.

"Akhh!"

"Diam dan puaskan aku!"

.

.

Jinhwan yang kembali ke rumah lebih dari tengah malam hanya menemukan Jinyoung dan Hyunsik di ruang tengah. Matanya yang sipit semakin sipit saat melihat luka lebam di wajah _namja_ manis yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu, "Jinyoung-ah, lagi?"

"Nde, tadi aku tiba Jaebum sedang mabuk."

"Ah… Im, kekasihmu sudah tidur?"

"Tidak, ia pulang ke rumah orangtua-nya."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Urusi saja kekasihmu, sepertinya kau dapat masalah." Jinhwan sempat mengernyit walau akhirnya mengangguk. Ia menaiki tangga, namun berbalik di pertengahan.

"Jinyoung istirahatlah. Jika kau ingin makan masih banyak ramen di dapur."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, cepat urusi Hanbinmu, baby." Hyunsik menyela bukan tanpa alasan, tapi ia sudah merasakan aura tak baik dengan Hanbin sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

Jinyoung terkekeh kecil, sedang Jinhwan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. "Aku pikir Ilhoon sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Hyung."

"Aku pikir juga. Tidak usah memikirkan masalah kami, Ilhoon lebih dewasa dari yang kau kira."

"Aku hanya berpendapat. Secara tidak langsung kau baru saja mengatakan kalian ada masalah, hyung." mereka tertawa kecil. Sayang percakapan mereka terhenti saat suara pintu terdengar. Alih-alih menyapa, Jinyoung malah merasa detak jantungnya berfungsi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya melihat yang keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, kalian bicaralah."

Keduanya mengangguk pelan. Memperhatikan Hyunsik hingga menghilang di anak tangga terakhir. "Untuk apa kau disini?"

"Jackson…"

* * *

 **BinHwan**

* * *

Jinhwan terkejut memasuki kamarnya yang sekarang mungkin sudah tak layak di sebut kamar. Pecahan kaca dari vas dan bingkai, selimut, bantal, buku, bahkan baju berserakan menghiasi lantai. Inilah yang ia khawatirkan dari kamar kedap suara ini, tidak akan ada yang mengetahui walaupun ada pembunuhan disini. Kamarnya dan Hanbin ini-

Hanbin

Jinhwan mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Hanbin duduk meringkuk di kasur, segera ia menghampiri Hanbin dan memeluknya erat. "Hanbin…"

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku." Hanbin balas memeluk Jinhwan sambil menangis.

"Ani, tidak akan."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Hanbinnie, hyung akan selalu bersamamu."

"Ani, hyung jangan pergi. Hyung-" Jinhwan membungkam Hanbin dengan mulutnya. Menempelkan bibir mereka hingga Hanbin sedikit tenang. "Dengar, hanbinnie, hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Jangan mengingkarinya."

"Arra, sekarang kau tidur nde? Aku akan pinjam selimut Hyunsik." Hanbin mengangguk. Jinhwan keluar menuju kamar sebelahnya, masuk tanpa permisi dan membuat pemiliknya yang sedang melamun di pinggir kasur berjengit kaget.

"Yak bodoh!"

"Aku pinjam selimut, Im."

"Ambil saja."

"Aku tidak tahu mana milikmu, mana milik Ilhoon."

"Ah, menyusahkan. Milikku ya miliknya juga." Berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya, Hyunsik beranjak mengambilkan selimut untuk sahabatnya. "Jinhwan, kau harus mengambil pilihan segera." Ucap Hyunsik sambil memberi selimut birunya

"Aku tahu."

"Kau membiarkan Hanbin menderita."

"Aku tidak."

"Mempertahankan Junhoe, sama saja membuatnya menderita. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kita belakangan ini, tapi Jinhwan, kau adalah kesayangan mereka, mereka butuh rengkuhanmu. Jika kau membiarkan egomu berkelanjutan, bukan hanya Hanbin yang terluka, yang lain juga pasti ikut kecewa."

"Kau tidak mengerti, ini bukan hanya sekedar memilih."

"Aku mengerti."

Jinhwan terdiam. Iya, Hyunsik pasti mengerti, Hyunsik pasti memahaminya. Ia sudah berada di posisi itu dan Hyunsik sudah memilih. "Ilhoon belum memaafkanku. Walaupun kasus kita jauh berbeda, aku harap kau tidak menyesalinya di kemudian hari sepertiku."

"Kau menyesalinya?"

"Ya. Bukan karena aku menyukainya, tapi karena aku membuatnya menangis."

"Kau tau, Im? kau sangat tampan jika sedang benar seperti ini."

"Benar? Aku memang tampan, makanya pergilah ke dokter untuk membesarkan matamu. Kasihan anakmu dan Hanbin nanti. Mata kalian sama-sama minimalis."

"Yak! Kau juga sipit bodoh!"

"Setidaknya Ilhoon-ku punya mata yang besar."

"Seperti Ilhoon masih mau saja denganmu."

Ups.

Hening.

Jinhwan merutuki mulutnya sendiri yang sering hilang kendali jika sudah berdebat dengan sahabat terdekatnya ini.

"Aku tidak bermaksud, Im."

"Tidak apa. Cepat sana pergi, kau mengganggu istirahatku." Hyunsik mendorong bahu Jinhwan keluar dari kamarnya. Mengunci pintu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang terasa lebih besar karena hanya ia sendiri disini.

"Ah, aku benci suasana seperti ini."

.

.

.

TBC


	4. BinHwan

**Tittle** : Love is Never Ending

 **Pairing** : -Markson (Jark)

-BinHwan

-BNior/JJ project

-HoonSik

 **Cast** : Jung Ilhoon

Wang Jackson

Choi (Kim) Hanbin

Kim (Im) Jaebum

and other

 **Genre** : Drama, Friendship

 **Rate** : T

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY** yang ga suka di larang baca :) oh iya buat yang masih bingung, Mark, Jinhwan sama Hyunsik itu kelas 12, sisanya kelas 11. Kenapa Jinyoung manggil Jaebum hyung? ya anggep aja panggilan kesayangan kyk di rlnya wkwk '-')9

Buat yang kemarin tanya Hoonsik semenya siapa, jawabannya Hyunsik. Ada di avatar ff ini (kalau bisa buka) Ilhoon imut-imut manis gt masa iya jadi seme '-')b, walaupun bandelnya kelewatan sih. makasih yang udah review ya, aku tunggu review selanjutnya /bow/

MAAF DI REUPLOAD. Aku baca ulang dr handphone dan parahnya banyak bgt kata yang hilang. Jadi aku putusin post ulang. Kalau masih ada yang gak jelas juga (ilang) maaf ya '-')v

* * *

Jinhwan merasakan _handphone_ -nya bergetar. Membuka notifikasi dan menemukan nama Junhoe terpampang disana. Segera ia membukanya sebelum Hanbin terbangun dari tidurnya.

 _From_ :Junho

 _Besok malam di café biasa, hyung._

 _To_ :Junho

 _Ya aku datang, tapi jangan terlalu lama seperti hari ini._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : BinHwan**

* * *

Jinhwan tertidur sambil memeluk Hanbin setelah sebelumnya membalas pesan Junho dan mencium puncak kepala Hanbin. Sejenak, ia terlihat seperti orang yang berselingkuh saat ini. Tapi toh, ia tidak menduakan Hanbin. Ia hanya tidak tau perasaannya saja. Ya, setidaknya itu yang ia coba ungkapkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit nafas Jinhwan sudah mulai teratur dengan dengkuran halus menghiasi tidurnya, Hanbin terbangun dan melepaskan pelukan _namja_ kecil itu, lalu meraih _handphone_ di nakas samping tempat tidurnya, membuka _history_ pesan kekasihnya dengan sang mantan kekasih.

Hanbin tersenyum kecil. Benar dugaannya bahwa kekasih mungilnya ini menghabiskan malam bersama Junhoe, mantannya. Mungkin benar apa kata Ilhoon, sekarang saatnya ia membalas Jinhwan, ia tidak ingin terlarut dalam egonya yang membuat hyungnya ini besar kepala. Hanbin harus membuktikan bahwa ia bisa membalasnya.

 _Buktikan padanya bahwa kau bisa hidup tanpanya_

Ya, Hanbin harus melukannya.

 _Bukan untuk membuatmu menderita, tapi untuk menyadarkannya._

Hyungnya harus sadar, 'kan?

 _Kau harus tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya dan siapa yang ada di hatinya. Dan ketika kau tahu, kau harus menerimanya._

Ini yang ia tidak siap. Hanbin belum siap jika hyungnya lebih memilih belum bisa menerima, dan mungkin tidak akan bisa menerimanya.

 _Tapi aku yakin, Hanbin, Jinhwan hyung pasti itu pada dirimu sendiri._

Sayangnya… Hanbin tidak yakin.

* * *

"Aku pikir Ilhoon sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Hyung."

"Aku pikir juga. Tidak usah memikirkan masalah kami, Ilhoon lebih dewasa dari yang kau kira."

"Aku hanya berpendapat. Secara tidak langsung kau baru saja mengatakan kalian ada masalah, hyung." kemudian mereka tertawa kecil. Sayang percakapan mereka terhenti saat suara pintu terdengar. Alih-alih menyapa, Jinyoung malah merasa detak jantungnya berfungsi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya melihat yang keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, kalian bicaralah."

Keduanya mengangguk pelan. Memperhatikan Hyunsik hingga menghilang di anak tangga terakhir. "Untuk apa kau disini?"

"Jackson…"

"Hebat juga nyalimu."

"Maafkan aku."

Jackson sempat meringis kemudian memilih mengabaikan permintaan maaf itu dan beralih ke dapur sambil memegang perutnya. Jinyoung dengan _reflex_ mengikutinya hingga kedapur, matanya memperhatikan sang sahabat yang mencari sesuatu di _kulkas_.

"Kau ingin makan?"

Jackson tak menjawab.

"Jinhwan hyung bilang masih ada ramen, aku buatkan saja, ya?"

Jackson masih diam.

Jujur saja, Jinyoung ingin menangis saat ini. Tapi melihat Jackson yang diam dan duduk di meja makan ia tersenyum kecil. Itu artinya Jackson membiarkan ia memasak, kan? Ini lebih membuatnya ingin menangis, Jackson menerimanya. Ini awal yang baik, semoga.

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku kau baru saja selamat dari acara bunuh dirimu." Jackson menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedang Jinyoung sudah menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Lucu sekali, bukankah harusnya aku atau Jaebum yang melakukan itu?"

* * *

"IM!" Jinhwan berteriak saat baru memasuki dapur.

"Ya?"

"Kau melihat Hanbin?"

"Kau tidak di bangunkan? Ia baru saja berangkat dengan Jackson." Jawab Hyunsik sambil mengoleskan selai kacang di rotinya.

Heuh, selai kacang.

Ia jadi ingat Ilhoon.

"Makan dulu, hyung. Kau bangun siang sekali hari ini, tidak biasanya. Kau mimpi indah semalam?" Ucap Jinyoung sambil memberikan roti pada Jaebum.

"Ya, mungkin hanya aku yang terlalu siang. Tapi Hanbin, tidak biasanya." ia bergumam sendiri.

"Mungkin Hanbin sudah lelah denganmu." Mungkin Jaebum berniat membuat lelucon, namun sayangnya Jinhwan menanggapi dengan segera berbalik ke kamarnya bersiap ke sekolah tanpa sarapan.

"Kau harus berhati-hati." Jinyoung menasehati.

"Mianhae, chagiya."

Sementara Hyunsik tersenyum menyaksikan pasangan ini. Terlihat seperti pasangan romantis jika saja tidak ada luka lebam yang terlihat sangat jelas di wajah manis Jinyoung.

.

.

Jinhwan, Hyunsik, Jaebum dan Jinyoung baru saja tiba di sekolah dan di sambut riuh para siswa yang berteriak heboh. Mata mereka memicing mencari kemana arah teriakan itu, dan terkejut saat menyaksikan seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh dipenuhi terigu berjoget di tengah lapangan. Tak perlu otak cerdas untuk mengetahui siapa dalang di balik semua ini, mereka sudah mengetahui dengan sangat cs minus Jaebum –yang sekarang ada dengan mereka.

Hyunsik diam tanpa ekspresi, sedangkanJinhwan yang lebih memilih mengepalkan melanggar janji padanya lagi.

"Apa-apaan tidak mengajakku!" dan protes terdengar dari Jaebum.

"Jangan ikut mereka, hyung."

"Ayolah chagi, aku bahkan sudah tertinggal."

Jaebum segera meninggalkan rombongannya dan bergabung bersama tiga sabatnya yang lain yang sedang menyaksikan pemandangan itu sambil bersandar pada pilar sembari meminum minuman kaleng. Jaebum lalu menyapa dan di sambut lemparan kaleng soda dari Ilhoon.

"Bersenang-senang tanpa mengakku, eoh?" ujarnya sambil membuka kalengnya.

"Kau terlambat, Bi." Hanbin menyahut.

"Kita cari mangsa saat istirahat nanti. Ayo."

 _Leader-command_ Ilhoon kembali muncul. Ia memimpin teman-temannya menuju kelas masing-masing, namun terhenti oleh empat orang berharga mereka yang menghalangi. Hyunsik dan Jinhwan langsung menarik tangan kekasih mereka masing-masing ke arah yang berbeda, disusul Jinyoung yang maju lalu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Jaebum, membawa _namja_ yang di sayanginya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sementara Mark dan Jackson masih diam di berdecak kencang kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya maju melewati Mark. "Mandu," suara lirih Mark menghentikan langkahnya. "Jangan berhenti. Untuk mencintaiku, aku mohon jangan berhenti."

Jackson tak membalas, ia justru melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kelas. Bukannya ia tak menanggapi, tanpa harus di minta rasanya mustahil Jackson melepas Mark. Hatinya tadi mencelos saat melihat luka lebam yang cukup banyak di wajah yang biasa ia puji itu. Itulah alasan ia tak bisa melihat Mark terlalu lama. Bukan tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa.

* * *

"Kau melanggar janjimu, Hanbin."

"Hitung sudah berapa kali kau melanggar janji kita."

Jinhwan terhenyak. Ini pertama kali ia mendengar kalimat yang jelas menusuk dengan nada luar biasa dingin dari kekasihnya. Hanbin selalu memanjakannya, ia tidak pernah bersikap dingin ataupun mendiamkannya seperti yang lain walau semarah apapun ia pada Jinhwan.

"Hanbin, aku tidak ingin kau dapat peringatan dari sekolah."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan melakukannya lagi, aku mohon."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa yang bisa di banggakan dari seorang pembully di masa depan?"

"Peduli apa kau tentang masa depanku?"

"Hanbin…"

"Aku justru sedang memulai merangkai masa depanku yang baru dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Jadi hyung," Ia maju hingga berada tepat di sebelah Jinhwan "jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku jika kau tak ingin terlibat sampai akhir."

Dan kalimat terakhir Hanbin sukses membuat Jinhwan terpaku di tempatnya. Hanbin segera meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan raut sinis yang baru pertama kali dilihat Jinhwan. Tanpa sadar, _namja_ kecil itu mengeluarkan air matanya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, yang jelas hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Sakit sekali.

* * *

"Ummaku akan marah mengetahui aku ditarik bagini. " Ilhoon berusaha menghentikan langkah Hyunsik yang menarik tangannya keras. Jujur saja ia cukup kewalahan dan sedikit pegal saat berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan kekasih tampannya ini.

"Dia akan marah mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan barusan." Hyunsik menjawab datar.

Ilhoon sedikit kelabakan saat sadar kemana Hyunsik akan yang amat tidak ia sukai, tempat yang bisa membangkitkan troumanya, tempat yang ia kutuk, Gudang. "Hyung aku mohon jangan kesana."

"Diam!"

Hyunsik mempercepat langkahnya, tak peduli rontaan Ilhoon yang berbalik ingin lari. Namun sayang, mereka lebih dulu tiba di ruang gelap dan kotor membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali dengan keras.

BUG

"Akh!" Ilhoon merasa punggunya seketika lemas saat Hyunsik mendorongya ketembok dan segera mengunci tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, tak ingin melihat pemandangan dalam ruangan yang bisa membangkitkan traumanya kembali.

"Aku membiarkanmu bukan berarti tak peduli."

"Hyung keluar." Ilhoon meremas seragam depan hyunsik dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa takut yang entah berasal dari mana, karena ia bahkan belum melihat ruangan gelap ini sejak masuk.

"Tidak sampai kau mendengarkanku."

"Hyung kumohon…"

"Kau tau siapa yang kau kerjai?"

Ilhoon mengangguk masih dengan menutup matanya. Tentu saja ia tahu, sangat tahu. Jung Chanwoo, _namja_ yang ia kerjai tadi adalah adiknya sendiri. Cukup gila memang. Tapi Ilhoon tidak peduli dengan itu.

"Kenapa kau mengerjainya?"

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya."

"Aku sudah memilihmu!"

Dan bentakkan Hyunsik di balas suara isak tangis Ilhoon. Ah kenapa anak berandal ini selalu menangis didepan Hyunsik, sih. Hyunsik kan jadi tidak tega padanya.

Hyunsik menghela nafas, menarik namja itu kedalam pelukannya. Dibukanya pintu dan menuntun kekasihnya keluar dari sana. "Mianhae,"

* * *

Hanbin, Ilhoon, Jackson dan Jaebum sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin tanpa yang lain. Murid yang lain telah memasuki kelas masing-masing, sedangkan mereka masih berada di luar karena baru saja menyelesaikan masalah di ruang guru.

"Brengsek! Appaku akan menghabisiku." Hanbin mengumpat dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi makanan.

"Kau takut?" Jaebum menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana si choi itu jika sedang marah."

"Seperti kau tidak takut saja dengan appamu." Jackson menatap sinis Jaebum di sampingnya yang dibalas dengan angkatan bahu acuh.

Mereka menatap Ilhoon yang terlihat paling tidak bersemangat. Sadar sedang di perhatikan, Ilhoon balik menatap para sahabatnya. "Apa?"

"Hai manis, jangan sedih begitu." Hanbin mencubit pipi sahabatnya di depannya cukup kencang.

"Kami jadi ikut sedih, baby." Jackson ikut menggodanya lalu mengacak rambut sahabat manisnya itu.

Jaebum tersenyum, "Tapi kau semakin manis jika sedang sedih." ucapnya sambil mencium pipi Ilhoon.

"Diamlah! Aku butuh pelukan!" dan dengan senang hati ketiga sahabatnya memeluk Ilhoon yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sebagai satu-satunya 'uke' disana, tentu saja Ilhoon diperlakukan spesial oleh ketiganya. Mereka tidak segan-segan memeluk atau mencium Ilhoon jika sedang kumpul berempat seperti ini. Bahkan menuruti perintah Ilhoon.

* * *

Seoul, 21.00 KST

Sepasang _namja_ tengah duduk berhadapan, _namja_ yang berpostur lebih besar terlihat memperhatikan namjayang kecil dengan seksama. Sesekali mengkerut bingung saat si mungil menunduk dan memijat keningnya seperti fruustasi. "Jinan hyung?"

Jinhwan tak menyahut.

"Hyung!"

"Ya?"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Masalah Hanbin?"

"Tidak. Aku sedikit pusing."

"Kau sakit? Kau terlalu keras belajar, hyung. Istirahatlah."

 _Kau terlalu banyak belajar, hyung._

Jinhwan mengagguk lesu. Hanbin juga pernah mengatakannya, Hanbin juga menyuruhnya untuk jangan lupa makan.

Hanbin.

Haruskah ia melepas Junhoe Sekarang?

"Ah hyung, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Junhoe menyerahkan bingkisan putih pada Jinhwan, "bukalah!"

Dan Jinhwan menurutinya. Mengeluarkan barang di dalamnya yang merupakan _sweeter_ rajutan berwarna merah terang. Manis. "Maaf jelek, itu rajutan pertamaku."

Perkataan Junhoe menohok hatinya. Rajutan pertama, untuknya. Dan lagi, ia merasa sangat tersanjung. Junhoe selalu bisa membuatnya menjadi orang special, tidak seperti Hanbin yang selalu ingin di jadikan yang special.

Hanbin

Jinhwan lagi-lagi tidak bisa memutuskannya untuk saat ini. Ia memilih memegang tangan Junhoe sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Tanpa mereka sadari Hanbin memperhatikan mereka sejak awal pertemuan.

.

.

Hanbin memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan-jalan sekitar pusat belanjaan. Ia berharap bisa mengurangi bebannya pikirannya, "Hanbin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hanbin mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang menyapanya, bibirnya tak dapat menahan senyum saat melihat _namja_ yang pernah mewarnai harinya berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Kelinci hyung!"

"Masih saja."

"Hehehe kau kan kelinciku."

"Terserah kau saja. Kenapa kau disini?"

"Hahaha, aku sedang menenangkan pikiran."

"Berjalan-jalan ditempat ramai?"

"Yeah." Hanbin mengangguk kecil sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Ada masalah?"

"Banyak! Masalahku dengan Jinhwan, Jackson dengan Mark, Jinyoung dengan Jaebum, Hyunsik hyung dengan Ilhoon, Jinyoung dan Jack-"

"Waw waw waw, banyak sekali. Ayo makan! Aku traktir tapi kau harus nenceritakannya padaku, ya? Siapa tahu aku bisa memberi saran."

Dan anggukan dengan senyum manis yang Hanbin berikan.

.

.

Ilhoon mengernyit melihat nama _appa_ -nya menghiasi layar. Namun kembali berdecak malas saat mengingat kejadian di sekolah tadi. Sudah ia duga, pria menyebalkan ini mana mau menelponnya jika bukan karena anak-anak kesayangannya.

"Nugu?"

Tanpa menjawab Jaebum, ia menggeser layar menganggkat panggilannya. Tentu saja. Jika tidak, _appa_ -nya akan memerintahkan orang untuk menariknya pulang.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Pulang. sekarang."

 _Shit!_

Ilhoon berani mengerjai adiknya karena _appa_ -nya sedang tidak ada di korea. Bodoh. Harusnya ia menanyakan kapan pria itu kembali pada… entahlah. Ilhoon merasa tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di sana.

"Aku harus turun di halte berikutnya."

"Kau pulang kerumahmu lagi?" tanya Jackson.

"Appaku terdengar marah tolong jangan katakan pada Hyunsik hyung tentang ini."

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Complicated

**Tittle** : Love is Never Ending

 **Pairing** : -Markson (Jark)

-BinHwan

-BNior/JJ project

-HoonSik

 **Cast** : Jung Ilhoon

Wang Jackson

Choi (Kim) Hanbin

Kim (Im) Jaebum

and other

 **Genre** : Drama, Friendship

 **Rate** : T

 **WARNING** : BOY X BOY yang ga suka di larang

baca :) oh iya buat yang masih bingung, Mark,

Jinhwan sama Hyunsik itu kelas 12, sisanya

kelas 11. Kenapa Jinyoung manggil Jaebum

hyung? ya anggep aja panggilan kesayangan kyk

di rlnya wkwk '-')9.

 **Cuap-cuap sebentarsebentar** : adakah yang masih inget sama ff absurd ini? Gatau kenapa kemarin bnyak banget typo,, udah aku edit masih aja ada typo -_- maaf lama lanjut ff ini. Jujur sempet down bgt tau ff ini ke hapus di foder. Untung chap 5 udah sempet aku masukin akun ini, tapi belum di edit juga sih hehehe :v pas mau ngelanjut, keluarga aku kena musibah, ayahku br aja meninggal *alah curcol* Entah aku juga bingung lanjutinnya. Tapi aku usahain bakal lanjut kok.

* * *

.

" _Yeoboseyo_." Ilhoon membungkuk di depan _appa_ nya yang di balas tatapan dingin sang Appa. Saat ini keluarganya yang terdiri dari _Appa, umma, hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

" _Nde_." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

" _Mianhamnida._ "

"Chanwoo, kau memaafkannya?"

"A, aku memaafkan hyung, _appa._ "

"Ilhoon-ah, setelah lulus nanti aku akan mengirimmu ke Amerika. Dan-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Tn. Jung –Yunho-, menatap tajam anaknya. Bukan karena Ilhoon tak menerima tawarannya, tetapi lebih karena Ilhoon berani memotong perkataannya. Maklumlah, keluarga Jung yang terhormat sangat mengedepankan tatakrama.

"Untuk apa kau tinggal dikorea jika kau tak pernah pulang kerumah?"

"Aku pulang kerumah setiap hari."

"Bukan di sana rumahmu, Jung!"

"Rumahku adalah rumah yang penghuninya menyayangiku. Lagipula kau yang membawaku ke sana."

"Kau membawa pengaruh buruk bagi mereka!"

Ada keterkejutan saat ia mengatakan itu. Tapi Yunho cepat-cepat menutupinya saat Ilhoon balas menatapnya sengit. Pengaruh buruk katanya? Itukah anggapan _appa_ nya selama ini? ilhoon pengaruh buruk bagi sahabat-sahabatnya? Ya, dia mungkin juga aib untuk keluarganya.

Ilhoon sempat terlibat skandal karena mabuk dan merokok pada saat sekolah menengah pertama, dan mengakibatkan hubungannya dengan keluarga yang sudah dingin semakin dingin, terutama dengan _appa_ nya. Kakaknya justru terang-terangan berkata ia menyusahkan. Dan entah mengapa ia ikut membenci adik dan _umma_ nya yang notabennya sering membelanya.

"Pengaruh buruk?" Ilhoon mulai berkaca-kaca mengucapkannya. "Appa, kau tidak pernah mengenalku."

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya berhadapan langsung dengan anak keduanya itu, "Kau harus tinggal disini hingga kelulusan."

"Yunnie!"

Dan Ilhoon tahu setelah ini _appa_ dan _umma-_ nya akan bertengkar. Lagi, ini karena Ilhoon. Maka ia memutuskan pergi menuju kamarnya. Kamar luas yang bahkan lebih luas dari 2kamar dirumah yang biasa ia tempati. Kamar bernuansa _gold_ yang sebenarnya _design_ Naeun, sepupunya. _Design_ yang katanya _elegant_ tapi terlihat _norak_ untuk pandangan Ilhoon.

Namun ia tak protes pada Naeun. Karena sejak kecil ia sudah bersama _yeoja_ itu, bisa dibilang Naeunlah keluarga terdekat Ilhoon. Ya, setidaknya sebelum Naeun dan keluarganya memutuskan pindah ke Jepang.

Ilhoon membuka pintu kamarnya dan sinar bulan langsung menyambutnya. Dinding yang menghubungkan dengan dunia luar semuanya terbuat dari kaca—lagi-lagi permintaan Naeun- tapi ia menikmatinya, ia senang dunia luar. Ia senang kebebasan.

.

* * *

.

Jinyoung pulang sendiri menuju rumahnya. Seperti biasa, ia melewati jalan yang cukup sepi kerena memasuki sebuah gang kecil. Langkahnya terhenti saat di rasa ada yang memperhatikannya entah darimana. Matanya memperhatikan sekeliling dan bergetar saat melihat tiga orang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Meski tidak mengenal semuanya, tapi melihat seragamnya Jinyoung tahu mereka adalah musuh Jaebum dari sekolah tetangga. Terlebih ia melihat Seunghoon diantara mereka.

Ia berbalik dan berlari menghindari mereka secepat yang ia bisa. Sayang, keberuntungan tidak berada dipihaknya saat dua orang lain juga menunggunya disisi berlawanan. Jinyoung terpaku ditempat. Ia tidak mungkin maju atau mundur. Sedangkan tidak ada jalan lain lagi di gang ini.

Belum sempat bergerak, Jinyoung sudah dihantam tendangan keras diperutnya hingga nyaris terjatuh. Dua orang memegang tangannya sedang satu orang memukul wajahnya bertubi-tubi. Dua orang lainnya memilih diam sambil menyaksikan dengan tenang.

"Benar-benar tidak ada perlawanan." Ucap salah satunya. "haruskah kita menghubungi Jaebum sekarang, hyung?"

"Ya. Kita juga akan mati jika membiarkan dia disini terlalu lama nanti." Mendengar perkataan seseorang yang dipanggil _hyung_ , Seunghoon mengangguk. Tangannya segera mengeluarkan _handphone_ putih miliknya dan menghubungi Jaebum.

.

.

 _SH calling_

Jaebum yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah bersama Jackson berdecak malas melihat nama di layar _handphone_ nya. Namun ia tetap tak bisa memungkiri rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada rasa malasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya _to the point_ setelah mengangkat panggilan.

 _Gang kecil 300 meter dari rumah kekasihmu_

"A, apa maksudmu?" terdengar sekali Jaebum gugup mengatakannya. Sedang Seunghoon menyeringai diseberang.

 _Manis, katakan sesuatu pada anak brengsek kebanggaanmu._

Tidak.

Tidak terdengar apapun selain ringisan untuk beberapa detik. Namun sebuah teriakan sukses menggetarkan jantungnya.

 _A-Akh! Hyung!_

Teriakan Jinyoung.

Jaebum menorobos keluar rumahnya tanpa peduli Jackson yang berteriak memanggilnya. Khawatir, Jackson ikut berlari mengejarnya walau terpaut jauh sekali. Yang benar saja! Jaebum bahkan belum lama berlari tapi Ia membuat Jackson benar-benar terlihat payah mengejarnya. Beruntung ia bertemu Hyunsik dengan motor merah besarnya, dan segera mereka menyusul sahabat yang terlihat kalap berlari itu.

Walaupun kehilangan jejak, tapi mereka tahu siapa yang bisa membuat sang _bad boy_ terlihat begitu cemas. Jinyoung. Ya, Hyunsik cukup pintar untuk membaca situasi yang terjadi. Ia mengarahkan motornya menuju kediaman Jinyoung.

Tidak jauh memang, mereka biasanya turun di halte yang sama dan melanjutkan berjalan kaki bersama hingga gang itu. Tapi sepertinya terjadi sesuatu antara Jinyoung dan Jaebum hingga Jinyoung pulang dengan bus yang berbeda.

Tak lama, pemandangan Jaebum yang memeluk Jinyoung sambil menangis menyambut mereka. Terlihat sekali darah segar yang keluar dari bibir serta memar di setiap rahangnya. "Jack, bawa pulang motorku dan hubungi yang lain kecuali Ilhoon." Hyunsik turun dan menggendong adik kelasnya itu dengan _bridal style_ keluar dari gang. "Bukan saatnya menangis, cepat cari taksi." ucapnya lagi.

.

.

Jackson sedikit terkejut mendapati pintu rumahnya terbuka. Seingatnya ia menutup pintu sebelum mengejar Jaebum tadi. Tapi mengingat ia tinggal disini bersama teman-teman yang lain ia kembali cuek. Namun sayangnya, bukan sahabatnya yang menyambut, tapi Mark yang terlihat mabuk bersama sahabat mereka, Rome.

"Tadinya aku akan membawa ke apartement-nya, tapi ia terus bergumam memanggilmu, jadi aku membawanya kesini. Tidak biasanya sepi."

"Semua sedang masa sulit sekarang."

"Termasuk kau dan pemuda ini, kan? kau tahu? Aku hampir saja menyetubuhinya." Pernyataan Rome sedikit membuatnya emosi. Ingat, sedikit. Biasanya Jackson tidak seperti ini, ia akan menggebu mendengar Mark mabuk, apalagi sahabatnya mengatakan itu. Tapi Jackson terlalu lelah dengan keadaan sekarang. Ia hanya menatap sahabatnya tajam.

" _Calm down, bro!_ hampir. Dia menciumku dan Peniel di tengah _club_."

"Kalian tahu masalah aku dan Mark?"

"Tentu saja. Dia bahkan ikut bergabung dengan balap liar lagi tadi." Jackson mendelik tak suka. Mabuk, mencium orang sembarangan dan bergabung dengan organisasi yang dulu hampir merengut nyawanya.

 _Mark kurang ajar._

 _Brengsek._

 _Gila._

Jackson terus mengumpat dalam hati. Beraninya ia membantah Jackson.

"Jack, aku pulang dulu. Semoga masalah kalian cepat selesai. Sekedar informasi, ia akan bermain di gedung _HJ Entertainment_ besok malam setelah pulang sekolah." Baru dua langkah berjalan, ia kembali berhenti. "Oh ya, sudah dua hari ini ia membolos sekolah dan datang ke tempat Amber setelah jam istirahat. Itu tidak baik, dia sudah ada di tingkat akhir."

"Aku tahu. Thanks, Rom."

Rome kembali melanjutkan setelah sebelumnya mengangguk puas. Setidaknya ia bersikap netral kan untuk dua sahabatnya?

.

* * *

.

"Jinyoung dipukuli? Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang memukulnya? Haruskah kita kesana sekarang?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi keluar dari mulut Jinhwan. Ia segera pulang saat mendengar kabar salah satu _dongsaeng_ nya dipukuli dari Jackson.

"Kau pulang terlalu malam, aku sudah lebih dulu kesana. Hanya Jaebum yang masih tinggal di Rumah sakit. Tapi dimana Hanbin?"

Jinhwan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bagus, ia di beri kejutan tambahan kali ini. "Belum pulang?"

Hyunsik menggeleng, sedetik kemudian Jinhwan melenyapkan diri dari pandangannya. "Mau aku temani?" tak ada jawaban. "Yak sipit!" dan teriakan tidak tahu diri Hyunsik –karena matanya juga sipit- hanya di balas debuman pintu.

Jinhwan baru saja hendak membuka gerbang sebelum dua _namja_ menghentikan langkahnya. Ya, Hanbin dan satu _namja_ lagi yang Jinhwan kenal sebagai Bobby, mantan kekasih Hanbin. Ada emosi luar biasa saat melihat Bobby mengusap lembut kepala kekasihnya dan dibalas Hanbin dengan menutup matanya seolah menikmati.

Inikah yang Hanbin rasa selama ini? perasaan marah, sedih dan kecewa bercampur sedih menjadi satu. Di satu sisi Jinhwan tau inilah yang Hanbin butuhkan yang mungkin akhir-akhir ini berkurang darinya, tapi sisi yang lebih dominan mengatakan ia tidak rela. Ia tidak rela melepas Hanbin pada siapapun itu walaupun demi kebaikannya.

Katakan Jinhwan egois di tengah orang-orang yang memuji sifat penyang dan dewasanya, tapi inilah ia jika sudah menyangkut Hanbin. Inilah Kim Jinhwan yang egois, hanya untuk kekasihnya.

"Hanbin-ah, masuk." ucapnya datar. Menyudahi acara dua sejoli yang terlihat semakin intim itu.

Hanbin terlihat berbicara sebentar dengan Bobby sebelum mengikuti _hyung_ tercintanya memasuki pekarangan rumah.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku tidak suka kau yang seperti ini!"

"Aku juga tidak suka kau seperti ini."

"A, apa?"

"Menanyakan hal yang seharusnya aku tanyakan padamu seolah menjadikanku pihak yang bersalah. Aku tidak suka."

 _Great!_

Jinhwan mati kutu. Melihat Jinhwan diam, Hanbin kembali bersuara.

"Kita bertemu kemudian jalan, lalu dia mengantarkan dan menenangkanku setelah mendengar kabar Jinyoung dipukuli. Hanya itu. Dia tidak memberikanku kado special seperti yang Junhoe lakukan padamu."

"Hanbin, kau?"

"Ya. aku lihat."

.

* * *

.

Ilhoon mengambil _handphone-_ nya saat dirasa benda itu bergetar dikantung celananya. Segera ia mengangkat telepon saat nama Jinwoo terpampang disana.

 _Sudah aku lakukan_

"Jangan berlebihan. Apa Jaebum sudah datang?"

 _Tidak. Aku tidak tahu, kami meninggalkannya saat Jaebum belum datang._

"Tapi kalian sudah menghubunginya?"

 _Tentu saja._

"Baiklah."

Panggilan telepon terputus. Ilhoon bersmirk, membayangkan bagaimana wajah Jaebum yang sekarang mungkin sudah pucat pasi melihay Jinyoung babak belur. Ia baru saja akan memasuki alam mimpi jika kekasihnya yang tampan tidak mengganggu di dering telepon. Ilhoon kembali mengangkat panggilan.

"Nde hyung?"

 _Kau tidak apa-apa disana?_

Ilhoon tersenyum kecil mendengar nada cemas Hyunsik, "Aku tidak apa, hyung. Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?"

 _Kau dimarahi?_

Ilhoon tersenyum miris, Hyunsik mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku bahkan pernah diasingkan. Jadi itu bukan masalah."

 _Apa yang appamu katakan?_

"Aku akan dikirim ke Amerika. Kau harus mencari penggantiku mulai sekarang."

 _Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh. Aku juga mau menyampaikan sesuatu._

"Tentang Jinyoung?"

 _Kau tahu? Bagaimana- jangan bilang kau dalang semua ini._

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

 _Dia dirumah sakit. Lukannya banyak, tapi aku pikir tidak terlalu parah._

"Ah, baiklah. Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur hyung."

 _Ilhoon, jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi._

Tanpa menjawab perkataan hyungnya, Ilhoon langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman dikasur yang jarang sekali ia tempati sambil menutup matanya. Mengistirahatkan pikirannya tentang kemungkinan yang akan terjadi esok hari.

.

* * *

Jackson memperhatikan wajah damai Mark di hadapannya. Luka memar karena pukulan kemarin sudah sedikit memudar, namun Jackson yakin Mark pasti sakit hati karena itu. Sayang, Jackson merasa ialah yang lebih sakit hati, sehingga ia menepis rasa bersalahnya jauh-jauh.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Mark."

"Tapi perbuatanmu tak bisa aku maafkan begitu saja." ia beralih mengusap bibir merah Mark. "Tetaplah disisiku sampai aku bisa memaafkanmu."

"Nghh,"

Jackson segera menutup matanya -berpura-pura tertidur- ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Mark hingga tangan dingin menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Ia tahu Mark tengah menatapnya sekarang.

"Jangan pergi dariku, Jack. Jangan tinggalkan aku." kemudian bibirnya dibebankan benda kenyal milik Mark.

Ya, Mark menciumnya.

Mencium...

Dan bau alkohol menyesap di indra penciumannya.

Entah mengapa ia mengingat Rome, seketika emosinya memuncak saat itu juga. Jackson membuka matanya, manarik tengkuk Mark untuk tetap menyatukan bibir mereka kemudian melumatnya kasar. Mark berusaha menarik tubuhnya keluar dari rengkuhan Jackson, namun tangan Jackson yang terbebas dengan sigap melingkar dipinggangnya dan berguling membalikkan posisi mereka hingga kini Mark berada di bawah Jackson. Sadar dengan nafas Mark yang tersenggal, Jackson menyudahi aksinya.

"Ciuman seperti itu yang kau berikan pada Rome dan Peniel?"

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Hoonsik

Tittle : Love is Never Ending

Pairing : -Markson (Jark)

-BinHwan

-BNior/JJ project

-HoonSik

Genre : Drama, Friendship

Rate : T

WARNING : BOY X BOY

.

.

.

Ilhoon bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya karena teriakan sang umma dari pintu kamar. Mau tidak mau ia bangkit dari kasur dan segera menuju kamar mandi bergegas ke sekolah.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu setelah berpakaian rapi, wajah adiknya sudah menyambut dengan senyum ceria seperti biasa. Tidak takutkah dia dengan Ilhoon yang sudah berkali-kali membullynya?

"Pagi hyung, ayo ikut sarapan!" sapanya.

"Tidak. Aku langsung pergi saja."

"Ini perintah appa, nanti hyung dimarahi appa lagi."

.

Chapter 6 : HoonSik

.

Jinyoung terbangun di rumah sakit dengan tubuh seakan mati rasa dan infus di salah satu punggung tangannya. Tulangnya terasa remuk disekujur badan, dan ia yakin wajahnya sudah tak semanis biasa. Merasa beban di lengannya bertambah, ia mengalihkan pandangan dengan susah payah karena gips yang terdapat di lehernya. Bibirnya menarik senyum saat melihat kekasih yang akhir-akhir ini acuh, justru menjadi orang yang pertama ia lihat di saat-saat seperti ini.

Kedua tangan Jaebum berada di lengan Jinyoung seakan sedang memijat lengan ringkihnya. Dengan wajah yang menghadap kearah Jinyoung di samping tubuhnya, ia tahu Jaebum habis menangis. Ia tersenyum semakin lebar mengingat ia masih sangat berpengaruh untuk Jaebum. Salah satu tangannya yang terbebas otomatis mengusap rambut kekasihnya dengan sayang, hingga tanpa sadar membuat Jaebum terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ada yang sakit?"

Jinyoung mengangguk pelan, "Badanku mati rasa, hyung."

Jaebum ganti mengusap rambut Jinyoung, "Dokter bilang, kau harus disini sampai kondisi tubuhmu membaik. Kau mau makan?"

"Aku mau. Tapi tidak mau makanan rumah sakit."

Jaebum terkekeh. Ia tahu betul Jinyoung tak suka bubur atau nasi terlalu lembek yang disediakan rumah sakit. "Aku tahu. Aku ingat kau tidak suka makanan disini. Tunggu akan aku belikan, oke?"

"Kau akan menemaniku, kan, hyung?" entah sadar atau tidak, Jinyoung memasang puppy eyes yang tentu saja tak bisa di tolak Jaebum.

Jaebum mengangguk dengan mantap lalu mencium kening Jinyoung, "Tentu saja. Aku akan kembali kesini."

.

"Im, kau mau kemana?" Hyunsik mengerutkan keningnya saat Mark sudah berada di meja makan mereka sendirian. Maklum, masih sangat pagi dan yang lain bahkan belum terlihat. Sadar akan tatapan Hyunsik, Mark mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Saat aku bagun, aku sudah di kamar Jackson."

"Kalian sudah baikan?"

"Tidak." ia menghela nafas berat. "Belum,"

Hyunsik memperhatikan wajah Mark yang terlihat lelah dan tak bersemangat. "kau sakit?"

"Semalam aku dan Jackson melakukan seks."

"Itu?"

"Kau bercanda?"

Mark memilih menjatuhkan wajahnya di meja mendengar itu. Ia memang belum pernah melakukan sex dengan Jackson, tapi entahlah. Saat ia terbangun tengah malam, Jackson memarahinya habis-habisan dan berakhir melakukan itu. Mark memejamkan mata, menahan rasa gundahnya sejak semalam. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur mengingat betapa marahnya Jackson.

"Aku mabuk dan Jackson marah sekali. Sudah dua hari ini aku membolos ke tempat Amber."

Hyunsik menggeleng pelan, "Kalau begitu kau harus sekolah sekarang. Kau bisa di beri peringatan keras jika tak masuk hari ini."

"Ambilkan bajumu."

"Aish. Ambilah sendiri di lemari sebelah kiri. Aku akan menjemput Ilhoon." Hyunsik baru saja melangkah sebelum suara Mark kembali menginterupsinya.

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Jinhwan mungkin sebentar lagi turun dengan Hanbin. Jaebum di rumah sakit."

"Di rumah sakit?"

"Jinyoung dipukuli."

"M-mwo? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Hyunsik agak tertohok mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tak mungkin terang-terangan mengatakan Ilhoon pelakunya, kan? Ia bahkan tak tahu apa alasan Ilhoon.

"Entahlah. Aku pergi."

.

Ilhoon berdecak malas mendahului adiknya menuju ruang makan. Jujur saja ia masih malas bertemu dengan _appa_ dan _hyung_ nya itu. Tapi ia juga malas jika harus berurusan dengan mereka hanya karena menngabaikan sarapan.

Ilhoon disambut sang _umma_ dengan hangat, "Duduk disini, chagi." ujarnya sambil menepuk kursi sebelahnya.

Ilhoon menurut dalam diam. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari hyung dan _appa_ -nya saat ia ikut bergabung, mereka tetap melanjutkan acara makannya. Ia memperhatikan piringnya yang sudah terdapat roti dengan selai… kacang?

Sedikit mengernyit lalu berdecak kecil. "Kau tidak suka kacang?" Ilhoon diam, entah mengapa wajahnya menjadi sendu setelah mendengar pertanyaan _umma_ nya itu. Walau pada akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Nanti hyung berangkat dengan Leo hyung, ne? Aku tidak sekolah hari ini. Aku harus check up."

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak. Mulai sekarang kau di antar jemput." ucap _appa_ nya.

"Ya diantar, tapi tidak di jemput."

"Jangan membantah."

Ilhoon berdecak, "Aku pergi." Ilhoon segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa persetujuan umma dan appanya. Mengabaikan wajah sang _appa_ yang sudah memerah menahan marah. "Dimana tatakramamu, Ilhoon!"

Namun belum sempat Ilhoon meninggalkan ruangan, seorang maid datang bersama _hyung_ sipit kesayangannya. Hyunsik membungkuk memberi hormat pada keluarga Ilhoon lalu menatap kesayangannya, yang tentu saja di sambut Ilhoon dengan tampang heran. Tapi Hyunsik malah memandangnya menyelidik. "Wajahmu pucat."

"Aku terkejut melihat kau disini bersama keluargaku."

 _Good answer_ untuk menipu orang lain termasuk keluarganya, tapi tidak bagi Hyunsik. Ayolah, ia mengenal dengan baik si 'nakal' Ilhoon ini. Hyunsik mengedarkan pandangan pada meja makan dan seketika menggeram menemukan potongan roti dengan selai yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

" _Ahjumma_ , apa Ilhoon makan kacang?"

"Selai? Ya, Chanwoo yang membuatkannya. Ada apa?"

Ilhoon menunduk, memeluk Hyunsik yang mungkin tengah menahan emosi saat ini. ia tahu Hyunsik tidak akan memarahi Chanwoo, tapi Hyunsik akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena tetap memakannya. "sudahlah, hyung."

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa ke sekolah."

"Hyunsik-ah, ada apa?" tanya Yunho. Tentu saja Hyunsik tidak bisa mengabaikannya, terlebih Ilhoon memeluknya makin erat saat ini. Kekasihnya pasti kesakitan.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit, Ilhoon alergi kacang."

.

Jaebum yang baru saja menuju tempat makan terdekat, sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat Hyunsik datang dengan Jung ahjussi yang tengah menggendong seseorang diikuti keluarga Jung yang lain. Tanpa sadar langkahnya mengikuti keluarga itu yang tentu saja ditanggapi dengan cepat oleh pihak rumah sakit hingga bertemu dengan dokter.

Namun panggilan di ponselnya menghentikan pergerakkan kakinya.

 _Jangan lama-lama ya, hyung. Aku benar-benar lapar._

Tanpa membalas pesan itu, Jaebum berbalik ke tempat tujuannya sambil mencoba menelpon hyunsik.

.

.

"Jadi Ilhoon di sana?"

"Ya, begitulah. Bagaimana dengan Jinyoung?"

"Dia sudah lebih baik."

Hyunsik menatap Jaebum yang menunduk lesu. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang Jinyoung sudah lebih baik? Tadi saat ia baru saja mengantar Ilhoon, Jaebum menelponnya dan meminta Hyunsik menemuinya di depan ruangan Jinyoung.

"Kenapa dia nekat sekali memakan kacang?"

Hyunsik tersenyum sedih, kemudian mengangkat bahu. Antara tidak tahu dan malas memberitahu "Jaebum-ah, apa kau percaya pada Ilhoon?"

"Tentu saja." Jaebum memandang hyungnya heran.

"Bagaimana jika..." haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang?

Kekasihnya sedang sakit, haruskah ia memanfaatkan itu agar Jaebum tak mungkin macam-macam pada Ilhoon?

"Jika apa hyung?"

.

Suasana sarapan di tempat Jackson jauh lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. Hanya terdengar suara Jackson yang mengeluh tentang beberapa hal. Termasuk sepinya rumah dan sekolah tanpa ada dua sahabatnya.

"Yang memukuli Jaebum adalah Winner. Aku tau mereka membenci Jaebum dan Mark hyung, tapi aku tidak tahu mereka senekat itu." Hanbin menyuarakan pendapatnya kemudian kembali menyuap nasi goreng di hadapannya.

"Bukankah mereka takut pada orangtua Hanbin dan Ilhoon? Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan itu jika tak ada yang menjamin." sambung Jinhwan.

"Maksud hyung? Ada yang memerintah mereka?"

"Mereka tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya." gumam Jackson. Ia merenungi perkataan Jinhwan barusan. Benar. Winner membenci Jaebum dan Mark karena berulang kali di permalukan, entah di lapangan basket atau arena balap, tapi mereka tak pernah berani menyakiti Mark dan Jaebum karena ada Hanbin dan Ilhoon. Namun ia tak mau menduga-duga hal yang belum pasti.

"Iya. Mereka orang yang penuh perhitungan. Jika mau, mereka bisa saja menghabisiku dan Jaebum sejak dulu. Tapi karena aku dan Jaebum berada di lingkungan kalian berdua, aku pikir mereka tidak akan berani. Kecuali..."

Mark menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ada dari kami yang memintanya." Hanbin menatap nasi di depannya dengan tak bersemangat. Itu masuk di akal jika ia renungkan. "Berarti jika bukan aku yang melakukannya..."

.

"Ilhoon yang memerintah Winner memukuli Jinyoung."

Hyunsik dapat melihat Jaebum yang mendelik tak percaya. Kata-kata ini sudah meluncur dari mulutnya dan ia tak bisa mencegah lagi. Ia hanya berdoa semoga Jaebum benar. Semoga Jaebum mempercayai Ilhoon seperti apa yang di katakannya barusan.

"Hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Katakan padaku bila Ilhoon sadar."

"Jaebum,-"

"Aku masuk."

.

 **HooSik**

.

Hyunsik dan keluarga Ilhoon tengah duduk bersama di kamar rumah sakit tempat Jung kesayangan Hyunsik itu dirawat. Chanwoo yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ditenangkan oleh Leo –Jung Taekwoon- sedang Jaejoong yang tidak kalah _shock_ bersandar di dada bidang suaminya. Sedangkan Ilhoon tertidur karena efek obat yang ia minum, mungkin.

"Ilhoon alergi kacang. Biasanya ia akan langsung pucat, mengeluh perutnya sakit sambil menangis padaku. Ilhoon juga _phobia_ gelap, dan gudang karena ia pernah di _bully_ saat sekolah dasar. Meskipun terlihat kasar, ia sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik."

Hyunsik tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Mengingat bagaimana dia bisa berubah haluan dari membenci jadi mencintai bocah nakal satu itu. "Ia tidak benar-benar membenci kalian, hanya saja ia benar-benar payah dalam bersikap dan menyampaikannya. Dan emosinya kadang suka meledak."

"Dia suka masakan Jepang, dan menurutnya itu sepertimu, _ahjumma_. Lain kali, kau harus membuatkannya masakan Jepang." Hyunsik tersenyum, menampilkan eye smile kebanggaannya berusaha menghibur Jaejoong yang tak juga berhenti menangis.

"Aku merasa tak berguna." Gumam Jaejoong. "Saat Ilhoon lahir, dua bulan kemudian aku harus berada di Jepang untuk pengobatan. Chanwoo lahir satu tahun setelahnya. Kami menitipkan Ilhoon pada neneknya dan meninggalkannya lebih dari lima tahun, lalu kembali dengan membawa Chanwoo. Chanwoo memiliki kondisi yang lemah sejak lahir, ia tidak bisa berpergian jauh saat kecil. Jadi kami harus menunggunya. Dan membiarkan Taekwoon menyelesaikan pendidikan pertama disana."

"Ilhoon tak pernah mau berbicara denganku sejak kecil, ia bahkan menjauhiku saat kami kembali ke Korea dan memutuskan tetap tinggal bersama neneknya dan sepupunya di Gwangju. Terus seperti itu hingga neneknya meninggal saat sekolah menengah pertama dan sepupunya pindah ke Jepang bersama orangtuanya. Seperti tidak ada pawang, ia tak terkendali."

"Aku membawanya ke Seoul tapi ia semakin parah. _Appa-_ nya sangat marah saat ia tertangkap tangan merokok dan mabuk, ia memberikan Ilhoon rumah yang kalian tempati sekarang. Membiarkan ia melakukan apapun yang ia suka sesuai kemauannya. Jadi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apapun tentangnya selama ini."

"Aku yakin hubungan kalian akan lebih baik kedepannya. Aku akan membantu semampuku." Hyunsik tersenyum kemudian membuka _handphone-_ nya, "Sepertinya aku harus menemui temanku yang menunggu di depan. Aku permisi." Ia membungkuk, meninggalkan hanya keluarga Jung yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

Yunho melepas rangkulannya pada Jaejoong, menghampiri Ilhoon yang masih menutup rapat matanya. Ia berdiri di sebelah kanan, menundukkan badannya agar wajahnya berdekatan dengan sang anak. Mencium kening Ilhoon cukup lama hingga tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya.. "Sebenarnya ia sangat mirip denganku dulu, iya kan Jae?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah, "Ya, pembangkang sepertimu." Kemudian semuanya tersenyum.

Termasuk Ilhoon.

.

 **Double B**

.

"Kau berkunjung ke rumah sakit pulang sekolah nanti?" Jinhwan bertanya saat mereka tengah duduk bersebelahan di bus. Sedangkan Mark dan Jackson ada di kursi belakang.

"Ya, tentu. Bobby hyung bilang akan menjemputku."

"Bobby?" tanpa sadar, _namja_ kecil itu menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Jangan ajak Bobby."

"Bobby hyung bilang, Ilhoon yang memintanya menemuiku kemarin. Jadi mendegar Ilhoon sakit dia langsung menelponku mengajak pergi bersama tadi. Kau juga bisa mengajak Junhoe, aku tidak akan melarang. Aku janji."

"Apa?" Jinhwan mengernyit bingung. "Hanbin..."

"Hm?"

"Tidak ada Junhoe, tidak ada Bobby. Kau akan ke rumah sakit bersamaku." ia menatap Hanbin dengan tajam. "Aku tak menerima penolakan."

.

 **Markson**

.

"Jack, aku-"

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi."

"Ya?"

Jackson menatap Mark dengan tajam, entah mengapa kata-kata Rome membuat Jackson ingin terus berada di sampingnya, memastikan Mark baik-baik saja dan tidak melakukan hal gila yang lain.

"Aku bilang, jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Jangan mabuk dan mencium orang sembarangan, jangan pernah berniat kembali ke arena balap. Aku akan menghajarmu di depan semua orang jika aku menemukanmu disana."

Mark melebarkan senyumnya, "Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Aku sangat bahagia hari ini."

.

.

.

TBC

Haiiiii masih ada yg inget ff ini? Maaf banget aku lama (bgt) lanjut di ff. Malah tadinya udah males lanjut. Tapi syukur masih ada chapter 6 & 7 di memory aku. Jadi sekalian saya post sama FF Line. Makasih yang udah mau baca :) Di tunggu reviewnya ^^


	7. My Best Friend

**Tittle** : Love is Never Ending

 **Pairing** : -Markson (Jark)

-BinHwan

-BNior/JJ project

-HoonSik

 **Genre** : Drama, Friendship

 **Rate** : T

 **WARNING** : BOY X BOY

 **Love Is Never Ending**

 _Jinyoung berdiri dari duduknya, dengan ragu kakinya menaiki pinggiran gedung yang cukup berbahaya. Di perhatikannya lagi halaman sekolah dengan lebih jelas. Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di bawah dan mungkin hanya ada dia di sekolah ini. Jinyoung memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin menggoyah tubuhnya. Ia mulai merentangkan tangan hingga seseorang menariknya kembali._

 _Menyelamatkannya._

 _Mereka terjatuh duduk dengan berhadapan satu sama lain, "Kau bosan hidup, eoh?!"_

 _Jinyoung tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih menunduk sambil menangis meluapkan kegundahannya. Sedangkan namja lainnya membiarkan ia mengeluarkan semua tangisnya hingga puas sambilmengusap bahu Jinyoung._

 _"Seharusnya kau membiarkanku."_

 _"Dan membuat sahabatku gila karena kehilanganmu? Tidak, terimakasih."_

 _"Dia tidak akan menderita, Ilhoon."_

 _"Kau pikir kenapa dia mempertahankanmu, bodoh?"_

 _"Karena dia ingin menyiksaku!"_

 _Ilhoon meringis mendengarnya, sebisa mungkin ia menahan amarah, "Benar, lebih baik kau mati saja. Jaebum sudah gila mempertahankan penghianat sepertimu."_

 _Jinyoung tertohok mendengarnya. Hatinya membenarkan perkataan Ilhoon, namun terbesit rasa tak terima mengingat perlakuan Jaebum padanya._

 _"Berapa lama kau bersama Mark? Berapa lama Jaebum menyakitimu?"Ilhoon menatap sinis ke arahnya, "Kau menyakitinya lebih lama, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kau tau dia bahkan tak pernah tidak memikirkanmu? Kau tau sahabatku beralih menjadi cengeng karenamu?"Ilhoon berdiri berniat meninggalkan Jinyoung yang semakin menangis._

 _"Ilhoon...Hiks," Jinyoung menahan prgelangan tangan Ilhoon. "Bantu aku, aku mohon bantu aku."_

 _._

"Tidak mau!" Ilhoon menutup mulutnya sambil menggeleng kencang. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Chanwoo memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok. Ilhoon yang masih mudah tersulut emosi, disandingkan dengan Hyunsik yang tenang dan dewasa.

"Kau harus makan, Ilhoon, kau tidak lihat Hyunsik hampir frustasi sejak tadi menghadapimu?" Jaejoong mengusap rambut Ilhoon dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak suka makanan itu, ummaaa~"

Deg

Ilhoon merengek padanya? Bolehkah Jaejoong menangis saat ini juga? Ilhoon, Bukankah ia terdengar sangat manja? Jaejoong mencium kening Ilhoon cukup lama, mencoba menahan air matanya. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Okonomiyaki!"

"Ya! Kau sedang sakit. Jangan minta macam-macam." Hyunsik menyentil dahi kekasihnya pelan.

"Hyuuung~"

"Setelah sembuh aku janji membelikan apapun untukmu."

"Aku mau okonomiyaki sekarang!"

"Jung. Ilhoon." Hyunsik mendesis.

Ilhoon merenggut tak suka. " _Arra_." bagaimanapun, Hyunsik yang marah adalah kelemahan Ilhoon. Apalagi jika kekasihnya sudah memanggil namanya, bukan panggilan sayang seperti biasa.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, "Kalau kau sudah pulang, umma akan buatkan masakan Jepang apapun yang kau mau."

"Jinjja?" Ilhoon menatap ummanya tidak percaya. Maklum, selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapat makanan spesial ummanya. Ia bahkan tak tahu ummanya bisa memasak.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Dengar? Sekarang makan dan minum obatmu, oke?"

"Nde, sipit!"

Dan Hyunsik sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memukul kekasih mungilnya ini.

.

"Jinhwan, menurutmu apa Ilhoon tidak kelewatan?" Mark bertanya sambil mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam tas.

Jinhwan mengalihkan pandangan pada sahabatnya, "Mungkin dia kesal pada Jinyoung?"

"Tetap saja itu keterlaluan. Kau tahu Jinyoung itu lemah?"

"Kau tahu Ilhoon lebih lemah? Lagipula ia tidak seburuk kelakuannya."

"Yeah. I know."

Jinhwan mengusap bahu Mark pelan, "Aku pikir Jackson akan marah mengetahui kau menghawatirkannya, Mark."

Mark mencelos. Benar, Jackson pasti akan marah. "apakah aku terlihat terlalu khawatir?"

"Untuk orang yang seharusnya mengenal Ilhoon dari yang lain, aku jawab, iya."

"Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi."

.

Suara decakan dari mulut yang saling beradu terdengar dalam sebuah ruangan besar dengan satu tempat tidur, dan beberapa sofa. Ruang kelas VVIP yang terlihat sangat berlebihan untuk sekedar pasien alergi sepertinya.

Dua dari tiga orang disana masih melanjutkan aksinya melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan sama ganas, decakan serta lenguhan terdengar menggema dengan jelas.

"Ck! Kalian mengabaikanku?"

 _Namja_ yang duduk di kasur mendorong _namja_ depannya dan menarik _namja_ satunya dengan gerakan cepat. Kembali bergumul dalam ciuman panas, bahkan lebih dari yang sebelumnya. Terdengar dari lenguhan-lenguhan yang lebih sering di keluarkan.

"Ya! apa yang kalian lakukan?" Hyunsik yang baru datang memukul kepala dua _namja_ yang ada di kamar kekasihnya dengan keras. Sedangkan Ilhoon terkekeh geli.

"Aish hyung, kau berlebihan!" Jackson menggerutu sambil mengusap kepalanya. Ia dipukul lebih kencang karena ia yang tengah berciuman dengan Ilhoon.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan itu lagi. Apalagi disini! Jika ada keluarga Jung yang melihat bagaimana?"

"Itu ciuman persahabatan kami!" Hanbin membela diri.

"Tapi kalian hanya melakukan itu dengan Ilhoon!"

Tentu saja, tidak mungkin melakukan itu dengan Hanbin dan Jaebum. Jackson bergidik ngeri.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Jaebum. Apa Jaebum belum menemuiku juga?" Ilhoon melirik pada Hyunsik dengan tatapan _puppy_ -nya. Ia seperti tak peduli tatapan ingin mengurung dirinya saat ini juga tersorot dari mata Hyunsik.

"Nanti akan kami tarik kesini, _princess_." Ucap Jackson, lalu mencium pipi Ilhoon. Ia segera berlari sebelum bogem mentah melayang ke wajahnya. Disusul Hanbin yang yang juga melakukan hal sama pada Ilhoon dipipi sebelahnya.

Sadar akan perubahan raut wajah kekasihnya, Ilhoon menarik tangan Hyunsik untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau mau aku cium yang mana, tampan?"

.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk meyakinkan Jaebum agar mau menemui Ilhoon. Sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Ilhoon, tapi ia takut tak bisa mengendalikan emosi jika mendengar kalau saja alasan Ilhoon tak masuk akal.

Dan di sinilah Jaebum sekarang. Duduk di ranjang Ilhoon yang lebih besar dari milik kekasihnya untuk saling berhadapan dengan sang sahabat.

"Marah saja kalau kau ingin." Ilhoon membuka percakapan, kalem. Bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan tangan bertumpu pada lututnya yang menekuk sejajar dengan dadanya.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu."

"Aku hanya mencoba membiasakanmu." Ilhoon melirik sekilas sahabatnya hanya untuk melihat reaksinya. "Jika bukan karena aku, mungkin sekarang kau berada di pemakaman, atau mungkin sedang memandangi abu kremasi Jinyoung bukan di rumah sakit."

Jaebum memicingkan matanya berusaha tak percaya pada ucapan Ilhoon, namun gagal. Ia sadar Ilhoon tidak pernah berbohong padanya apalagi masalah ini bukan masalah main-main.

"Anggap saja yang aku lakukan adalah peringatan."

"Kau masih bisa mengatakannya baik-baik padaku."

" _Come on,_ Bi! Berkacalah seperti apa kau jika aku mencampuri urusan cintamu." Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Lagipula aku tahu batas."

Jaebum diam.

"Pilihan ada padamu. Melepas Jinyoung dan berpisah selamanya, atau memaafkan dan kembali padanya."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Membiarkan hanya detik jarum jam yang terdengar sebelum Jaebum menyunggingkan senyumnya membuat Ilhoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Kau sahabat terbaikku." Ucapnya kemudian, lalu mencubit pipi dan mencium dahi Ilhoon.

.

Jaebum tak bisa lama-lama menemani Ilhoon karena ia rasa Jinyoung lebih membutuhkannya. Orangtua dan _hyung_ Jinyoung berada di luar kota, tak punya siapa-siapa di kota ini kecuali dirinya dan teman-temannya.

Kesepian. Harusnya Jaebum menyadari itu. Ia harusnya mengetahui kekasihnya bisa merasa kosong setiap waktu. Tapi Jaebum justru mengabaikan Jinyoung dan menyakitinya terus menerus. Mungkin Jinyoung tertekan oleh sikapnya belakangan ini. Walau tidak sepenuhnya Jaebum yang bersalah.

"Jinyoung…"

"Ne?" Jinyoung menghentikan aktifitasnya bermain _game_ saat wajah Jaebum menyembul di balik pintu rawatnya. Memperhatikan sang kekasih yang mulai duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya.

Matanya mulai jeli melihat ekspresi Jaebum yang memancarkan kekhawatiran. Ia tersenyum kecil, menyadari Ilhoon mungkin telah menceritakannya.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus apalagi saat itu." Ia menunduk pasrah. "Aku terlalu pengecut. Maafkan aku."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Tidak." Ia menghela nafas sebentar "Selama kau bersamaku. Tidak akan aku lakukan lagi."

Jaebum tidak bisa untuk tidak mencium kening kekasihnya, menyampaikan perasaan bahagia yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan lagi. Ia memutuskan memaafkan kesalahan Jinyoung meskipun belum melupakan pengkhianatan itu sepenuhnya.

"Aku cinta _hyung_."

"Nado."

.

"Jinhwan baru saja menghubungiku. Kalian tidak kembali ke sekolah?"

"Tidak ah, malas. Bilang saja pada Jinhwan dan Mark _hyung_ untuk pulang lebih dulu. Kita juga akan pulang." Sahut Hanbin setelah menenggak minumannya. Mereka membiarkan Ilhoon dan Jaebum di ruang rawat sedangkan mereka bertiga mengisi perut di kantin rumah sakit.

"Jika Tn. Jung tahu kalian membolos, aku yakin ia akan mengatakannya pada orangtua kalian."

"Kami sudah tidak peduli." jawab Jackson yang di angguki oleh Hanbin.

Hyunsik mengalihkan pandangan kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Yakin?" ujarnya. Menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya yang membuat dua orang di sana ikut memandang ke arah yang sama. Terlihat orangtua mereka yang sudah memandang dengan tatapana tajamnya.

"Kita dapat masalah, Binnie." Desis Jackson, setelahnya ia menarik tangan Hanbin untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Kabur lebih tepatnya.

.

Jackson sampai ke rumah seorang diri. Sahabat satu-satunya yang di harapkan tiba bersama di rumah lebih memilih bertemu mantan kekasihnya. Ia menarik nafas malas saat melihat Mark dan Jinhwan sudah berada di rumah mereka. Bukan karena melihat wajah mereka, tapi malas menanggapi pertanyaan Jinhwan. Ia tidak tega juga nanti melihat Jinhwan terluka.

"Dimana Hanbin?"

"Bertemu Bobby." Jackson sudah berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau tak melarangnya?"

"Mana bisa, _hyung?_ Hanbin bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu?

Jackson mengela nafas panjang. Sudah ia duga Jinhwan akan seperi ini. _Childish_ jika itu sudah beurusan dengan Hanbin yang membangkitkan rasa cemburunya.

"Seharusnya kau melarangnya. Ingatkan dia sudah memiliki kekasih!"

" _Hyung, please…_ hanya bertemu, mereka tidak akan berselingkuh. Oke?"

Mark tahu kalimat itu bertujuan padanya. Namun ia tak peduli, lebih memilih mengusap punggung Jinhwan dengan maksud menenangkan. Hingga tak berapa lama Jinhwan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Mark berdua dengan Jackson.

Ya, hanya berdua.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Mark memecah keheningan.

"Belum."

"Aku akan keluar membeli makan. Kau mau memesan sesuatu?"

"Belikan apa saja."

Dan Jackson ikut pergi setelah Mark mengangguk singkat.

.

Jinhwan berdecak kesal saat lagi-lagi Hanbin mengabaikan panggilannya. Mungkin ini adalah panggilan ke 30nya hari ini. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Hanbin tadi siang, tapi Hanbin seolah menghindarinya. Tak menyerah, ia terus menghubungi hingga akhirnya suara di seberang menyapa indra pendengarannya.

 _Yeoboseyo_.

Bukan Hanbin. Jinhwan mendengus kesal.

"Dimana Hanbin?"

 _Di toilet. Kenapa?_

"Suruh ia cepat pulang."

 _Aku sudah menyuruhnya. Tapi ia bilang ia ingin menginap di apartemenku._

Jika ada hal yang membuat Jinhwan menjadi orang kejam, itu adalah Hanbin. Rasanya Jinhwan ingin menelan mereka berdua hidup-hidup jika bisa. Inikah yang Hanbin rasakan selama ia dan Junhoe sering menghabiskan waktu bersama? Jinhwan tertohok sendiri dengan pertanyaan di otaknya.

 _Hyuuung! Bajuku basah. Bagaimana aku sekolah besok?_

Jinhwan selesai dari acara melamunnya saat mendengar rengekan itu. "Biarkan aku bicara dengan Hanbin."

Hanya bunyi _kresek_ yang menjawab hingga suara Hanbin menyambutnya,

 _Ne, hyung?_

"Hanbin, aku ingin bicara."

 _Bicara saja, aku dengarkan._

"Tidak bisa disini. Cepat pulang, aku-" Jinhwan menggingit bibirnya, menahan perasaan sedih yang bisa saja keluar dengan isakkan "-merindukanmu."

.

TBC

Miaaaaan…. Ahhh ini jelek bgt. Aku gak tau harus kayak gimana lagi lanjutnya aaaaaaaaa. Feelnya kayak udah ilang pas baca ff ini. parahuuuu. Ini kayaknya kelemahan aku payah kalo nulis ending (?) btw 1 chapter lagi ini ending. Hehehe, makasih yang udah mau baca.


	8. END

**Title :** Love Is Never Ending

 **Pairing :** Markson

Binhwan

Hoonsik

BNior

 **Genre :** Drama, Friendship

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** Boy x Boy! Yang gak suka sama castnya dilarang baca.

 **Love Is Never Ending**

Hanbin mendengus ketika Bobby tertawa di dengan keras di belakangnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja berkata bahwa akan mengabaikan Jinhwan selama satu minggu kedepan, tapi saat kekasih kecilnya itu meminta bertemu karena merindukannya, Hanbin _reflex_ membuka lemari Bobby untuk ia gunakan.

"Berhentilah, _hyung,_ ayo antarkan aku pulang."

"Pulang sendiri, aku ada janji dengan Donghyuk. Lagipula kau datang sendiri ke apartemenku tanpa ku undang."

" _Hyung_ ayolah, setelah mengantarku kau bisa bertemu Dongyuk sesuka hatimu."

"Jika Jinhwan melihat kau di antar olehku bagaimana? dia akan marah."

"Banyak bicara!" Hanbin meraih kunci motor di nakas kemudian beranjak keluar kamar dengan cepat diiringi pekikan Bobby yang cukup keras hingga terdengar sampai ke depan pintu.

"PINJAM!" balas Hanbin dengan tawanya. Ia berlari kencang menghindari Bobby yang berusaha menyusulnya.

.

" _hyung?_ " Jinyoung membuka percakapan di sela-sela makan malamnya. Sebelumnya ia dengan tenang menerima suapan dari Jaebum sebelum sesuatu mengusik pikirannya.

Jaebum berdeham. Masih sibuk dengan suapan yang akan ia berikan pada Jinyoung.

"Jika aku berhasil melakukannya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, ya?"

Jaebum mengalihkan pandangan pada kekasihnya kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Aku di dalam pengawasan psikolog saat ini."

"Hehehe, aku tidak tahu aku sangat berpengaruh untuk _hyung_."

"Aku juga."

" _Ye?_ "

"Aku tidak tahu aku sangat berpengaruh untukmu. Aku pikir kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Aku mengabaikanmu, aku ingin kau meninggalkanku karena aku mungkin tak cukup baik hingga akhirnya kau berselingkuh."

Jinyoung merubah raut wajahnya. Menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan _hyung_ kesayangannya yang masih terbesit kekecewaan di sana. Ia ingin menangis lagi, sebelum satu jari Jabum menangkat dagunya lalu mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama juga. Iya, kan?"

Jinyoung berhambur memeluk Jaebum. Ia senang. Ralat. Jinyoung sangat senang Jaebumnya kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tentu saja Jinyoung berjanji tidak akan mengulangnya lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Ia tidak sudi melepas Jaebum untuk siapapun itu.

"Aku benar-benar akan mati jika kehilangan _hyung._ "

.

Mark mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Hanbin yang baru saja turun dari motor seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. "Itu Bobby?" tanyanya ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Hanbin. Ia membuka pintu, berjalan beriringan dengan salah satu sahabat kekasihnya itu.

Hanbin mengangguk. "Dimana Jinhwan _hyung_?"

"Ku rasa di kamar. Aku baru keluar membeli makanan, kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jackson?"

"Kurasa ia sedikit melunak."

"Sejujurnya aku agak meragukan cintamu pada Jackson." Ujarnya. Bukannya marah, Mark justru tersenyum kecil. Seolah memahami apa yang di rasakan Hanbin saat ini.

"Karena itulah aku disini, meyakinkan Jackson dan mungkin kalian semua bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Kau yakin itu cinta? Bukan rasa bersalah?"

"Daripada memikirkan rasa bersalah, aku lebih khawatir kehilangan Jackson dan segala tingkahnya. Egois memang. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepasnya. Aku mencintai Jackson dan akan mempertahankannya dengan caraku sendiri."

Hanbin menangkap ketegasan dari perkataan Mark. Ia mengangguk paham, "Sisakan aku makanan, _hyung_. Aku akan kehilangan banyak energi untuk merayu seseorang."

Mark tertawa renyah hingga Hanbin menghilang dari pandangannya menuju kamar.

Ia segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya dan Jackson, tidak lupa membaginya untuk Jinhwan dan Hanbin. Mark memang membeli porsi cukup banyak, jaga-jaga jika saja ada yang pulang mengingat rumah Jackson ini diisi oleh banyak orang.

Mark bergegas menuju Jackson di kamar. Tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu, ia menemukan sang kekasih yang telah melamun di balkon. Pandangannya yang kosong menatap sekitar taman kecil yang di _design_ oleh Jinyoung. Untuk menyejukkan mata Jaebum dan Jackson, katanya.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jackson, sedikit terkekeh dengan respon kekasihnya yang terkejut. "Ayo makan. Setelah itu kau bisa melamun sepuasmu."

"Kau tidak tanya aku melamunkan apa?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudaah tahu. Maafkan aku, Jack. Maaf aku tidak bisa melepasmu."

Jackson tersenyum kecut. "Kenyataannya aku juga tidak bisa melepasmu. Bahkan aku tidak ingin."

Mark diam, menyandarkan pipinya pada punggung Jackson berusaha mencari kenyamanannya sendiri.

"Kedua pilihan ini menyakitiku. Meninggalkanmu, atau memaafkanmu, itu semua menyakitiku. Aku mencintaimu tapi kau justru-"

"Jangan lepaskan aku."

Ganti Jackson terdiam.

"Aku tidak pernah menuntut apapun darimu. Tapi kali ini aku mohon, jangan lepaskan aku."

Jackson mendesah. Membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menangup pipi kekasihnya, menatap dalam manik indah Mark sebelum akhinya mendaratan satu kecupan singkat di bibir merah itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu." Ujarnya. Kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, kali ini dengan ciuman lembut yang syarat akan cinta. Jackson beberapa kali mengecap rasa asin yang berasal dari air mata Mark yang ikut turun bersamaan dengan matanya yang terpejam. Ia juga mendengar kata maaf yang berkali-kali di ucapkan oleh Mark.

.

Hanbin membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Mendapati _hyung_ kecil kesayangannya tengah duduk di tepi kasur dengan wajah menunduk dan bahu yang bergeta. Tidak perlu otak cerdas untuk mengetahui bahwa _hyung_ nya saat ini tengah menangis. Cepat-cepat Hanbin menghampiri dan duduk di sebalahnya.

" _Hyung?_ "

Hanya butuh hitungan detik hingga tubuh Jinhwan kini sudah memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis sesenggukkan. Sementara Hanbin hanya mampu mengusap punggung Jinhwan dengan gerakkan pelan. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah, namun tak dapat di pungkiri perasaan lega juga melingkupinya.

" _Hyung, mian-_ "

"Aku janji tidak akan berhubungan dengan Junhoe lagi."

"Ne, aku tahu. _Uljima_ , aku tak mau melihat _hyung_ seperti ini."

Jinhwan melepas pelukannya. Melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hanbin dan fokus menatap sepasang mata yang selalu mampu membuatnya terpesona. "Maaf aku egois, aku terlalu mementingkan perasaanku sendiri, aku tak memikirkanmu."

Hanbin menghapus air mata dengan ibu jarinya, "Jadi, jangan berhubungan lagi dengan Junhoe, oke?"

"Hm… selama kau juga tidak berhubungan dengan Bobby."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?! Tentu saja karena kau bisa kembali lagi padanya!"

"Dia sudah bertunangan. 2 minggu lagi akan menikah."

Mata Jinhwan membulat seketika. "Jadi, cemburuku selama ini…"

"…berlebihan." Sambung Hanbin, " _Hyung_ kan memang selalu seperti itu jika cemburu. Padahal aku mana bisa kehilangan _hyung._ Aku benar-benar menyukai _hyung._ "

.

"Hyung, kimbap, kimbap!" Ilhoon berdecak kesal karena Hyunsik lagi-lagi menyuapinya dengan bubur. Padaal _umma_ dan _appa_ -nya membawakan Kimbap dan beberapa makanan lain untuk makan malam mereka setelah sebelumnya berbincang dengan orangtua Hanbin dan Jackson.

Jaejoong bilang, Kimbap makanan yang sehat sehingga membiarkan Ilhoon memakannya. Lagipula Jaejoong sudah memilih apa saja yang ada di dalamnya serta kondisi Ilhoon yang sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Di Jerman kau bisa terkena denda jika tidak menghabiskan makanan."

"Itu di Jerman, ini Korea! Aku mau kimbap!"

"Kimbap tidak mau denganmu."

Hyunsik masih setia menyuapkan bubur untuk kekasihnya. Ia juga tidak tega, tapi ia senag melihat wajah kesal dan manja Ilhoon. Seperti melihat Ilhoon yang berbeda. Dan ia bersyukur ia termasuk salah satu orang yang dapat melihat perbedaan raut wajah Ilhoon di berbagai kesempatan yang bahkan orangtuanya sendiri belum pernah mendapatkannya.

"Aku akan memukulmu dengan keras jika infusku di lepas."

Hyunsik mengangguk. Kembali menyuapkan bubur yang anehnya masih di terima Ilhoon.

"Suapi kimbap~"

Hyunsik menggeleng.

"Hyuuung~"

Hyunsik menggeleng lagi dan menyuapkan bubur lagi.

"Hyuuung~ hyung tidak sayang padaku ya?"

"Ilhoon jangan bicara saat makan." Perkataan tegas sang _appa_ membuat Ilhoon diam seketika. Mengerucutkan bibirnya menghadap sang kekasih yang terkekeh pelan kemudian mencubit lengan kekasinya dengan satu tangan yang bebas dari infuse.

Ilhoon dengan pasrah menerima suapan-suapan Hyunsik hingga bubur yang di makannya habis. "Hyung, mau kimbap~"

Kali ini Hyunsik tak bisa menolaknya. Mengambil satu potong Kimbap kemudian menyuapi kekasihnya yang merengek sejak tadi. Ilhoon menyambutnya dengan mata berbinar, pipinya mengembung saat mulutnya di penuhi makanan dari Jepang itu.

"Aku cinta hyung."

Hyunsik buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua orangtua Ilhoon yang juga berhenti mengobrol untuk melihat anak mereka yang baru saja menyatakan cinta dengan santainya. Ia tersenyum canggung lalu menyentil dahi Ilhoon dengan gemas.

"Lihat, mirip sekali denganmu."

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Membenarkan kata-kata istrinya tentang dirinya sang anak. "Ya. benar-benar mirip."

.

.

.

-END-

MIANE MIANE HAJIMA…. Berapa kali aku janji dan baru kalai ini di tepatin huhuhuhu maapkan akuuu Males banget buka ffn dan ngepost. Padahal cuman satu chapter heunggg—" sekali lagi miannn. Mungkin lain kali aku bakal nulis yang oneshoot2 aja biar gak php gini. wkwkwk byeee chu :*


End file.
